Hola de nuevo
by She'sBornToBeWild
Summary: Bella & Edward eran mejores amigos desde niños. Pero desde que los Cullen's se fueron de Forks, Bella solo ha mantenido su contacto con Alice. ¿Que pasara cuando Bella se vaya de vacaciones a la gran casa de los Cullens? TH. AU. B
1. Prologo

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy es el ultimo dia de clases. Anoche hable por telefono con Alice durante horas. Estuvimos hablando de nuestros planes para las vacaciones. Debo admitir que estoy euforica con la perspectiva de pasar mi verano en la gran casa vacacional de los Cullen's. Todavia ni Emmett ni yo podemos creer que Charlie haya aceptado dejarnos ir. Supongo que tenia que ver con tres cosas: Botes de pesca. Un largo viaje. Harry, Billy y Charlie. Sin embargo estaba segura que tambien lo consideraba como una solucion a sus problemas porque asi no se tendria que aguantar a una Bella enfurruñada por tener que pasar sus vacaciones en un bote pescando con su padre, los dos amigos de este y su hermano mayor._

_Charlie sabe que estare con Emmett, aunque no le complace la idea de que vayan los Hale's porque uno de ellos es Jasper, por lo tanto significaria un chico con su hija en la casa de su amiga. Claro que no le dije: "Tranquilo papa es novio de Alice". Esa tampoco seria la mejor serviria para que no me dejara ir. Asi que simplemente le dije que el no me llamaba la atencion y que me caia de la patada... esa explicacion esta mejor ¿verdad? _

_De todos modos no iba a decirselo ¿Porque poner en riesgo mi felicidad y la diversion que me ofrecian las vacaciones junto con todos mis amigos solo porque Charlie le iba a dar por darse de sobreprotector, porque sabia que iba a ser asi, en el momento menos oportuno?_

_Ademas ¿que se supone que le iba a decir? Pondria mi cara mas angelical y le diria algo asi como:_

_- Papa ¿puedo ir a pasar mis vacaciones en la casa de playa de los Cullens? ¡No te preocupes no molestaremos ni a Carlisle ni a Esme por el hecho de que ellos no van a estar! ¡Pasaran sus vacaciones en Mexico disfrutando de una segunda luna de miel! Todo esta bien... Solo seremos Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper que es el novio de Alice, yo y Edward... Por cierto me ha gustado Edward desde que lo conoci cuando solo tenia 2 años y mi amor por el quema con la intensidad de mil soles... Pero no te preocupes... Ya lo olvide... Solo reza por mi para que mis hormonas adolecentes no se desboquen al ver al magnifico hermanito de Alice dia y noche por el resto de mis vacaciones, conviviendo con el todos los dias en la misma casa sin supervison paternal, con nada mas que otros cuatro adolecentes con acceso a hacer lo que les plasca por el resto resto del verano" - Luego le deposito un beso en la mejilla, claro, antes de que se ponga como fiera y, como minimo, le de un ataque cardiaco._


	2. Hola de nuevo ¿amor? Bella's POV

**P**rimer **C**apitul**o:**

**"**_Hola, otra vez... _**¿amor?"**

* * *

— Primer dia de vacaciones. 7: 30 AM

**Querido diario:**

_Ayer fue ultimo dia de clases. Anoche hable por telefono con Alice durante horas. Estuvimos hablando de nuestros planes para las vacaciones. Debo admitir que estoy euforica con la perspectiva de pasar mi verano en la gran casa vacacional de los Cullen's. Todavia ni Emmett ni yo podemos creer que Charlie haya aceptado dejarnos ir estas vacaciones. Supongo que tenia que ver con tres cosas: Botes de pesca. Un largo viaje. Harry, Billy y Charlie. Sin embargo estaba segura que tambien lo consideraba como una solucion a sus problemas porque asi no se tendria que aguantar a una Bella enfurruñada por tener que pasar sus vacaciones en un bote pescando con su padre, los dos amigos de este y su hermano mayor._

_Charlie sabe que estare con Emmett, aunque no le complace la idea de que vayan los Hale's porque uno de ellos es Jasper, por lo tanto significaria un chico con su hija en la casa de su amiga. Claro que no le dije: "Tranquilo papa es novio de Alice". Esa tampoco seria la mejor serviria para que no me dejara ir. Asi que simplemente le dije que el no me llamaba la atencion... esa explicacion esta mejor ¿verdad?_

_De todos modos no iba a decirselo ¿Porque poner en riesgo mi felicidad y la diversion que me ofrecian las vacaciones junto con todos mis amigos solo porque Charlie le iba a dar por darse de sobreprotector, porque sabia que iba a ser asi, en el momento menos oportuno?_

_Ademas ¿que se supone que le iba a decir? Pondria mi cara mas angelical y le diria algo asi como:_

— _Papa ¿puedo ir a pasar mis vacaciones en la casa de playa de los Cullens? ¡No te preocupes no molestaremos ni a Carlisle ni a Esme por el hecho de que ellos no van a estar! ¡Pasaran sus vacaciones en Mexico disfrutando de una segunda luna de miel! Todo esta bien... Solo seremos Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper que es el novio de Alice, yo y Edward... Por cierto me ha gustado Edward desde que lo conoci cuando solo tenia dos años y mi amor por el el perpetuo, loco e irremediable... Pero no te preocupes... Ya lo olvide... Solo reza por mi para que mis hormonas adolecentes no se desboquen al ver al magnifico hermanito de Alice dia y noche por el resto de mis vacaciones, conviviendo con el todos los dias en la misma casa sin supervison paternal, con nada mas que otros cuatro adolecentes con acceso a hacer lo que les plasca por el resto resto del verano._

_Luego le deposito un beso en la mejilla, claro, antes de que se ponga como fiera y, como minimo, le de un ataque cardiaco._

* * *

Termine de escribi, suspire y, cuando me disponia a guardar mi diario, encontre el otro viejo... El que solia usar cuando era pequeña y los Cullen's todavia vivian en Forks. Lo abri y empece a hojear, leyendo todas mis travesuras realizadas con Alice y Edward. Estaba sonriente hasta que llege a la ultima pagina. Habia dejado de escribir en cuanto se fueron los Cullen's.

Me recoste en mi cama a mirar el techo...Recordando todos aquellos momentos, los dulces con Edward, los malvadamente traviesos con Alice... Segui recordando hasta donde mi diario tambien me conducia. El dia en que Edward me informo de su partida. Eramos pequeños. Alice, Edward y yo teniamos siete años solamente. Me sorprendia mi capacidad para poder recordar este hecho tan lejano de mi niñes y no poder recordar los ejercicios de algebra de la clase de ayer. Menee un poco la cabeza, cerre mis ojos y me entrege al recuerdo.

* * *

_Estaba sentada en los columpios esperando que Alice y Edward llegaran. Emmett estaba jugando con Jasper mientras miraba de reojo a Rosalie y esta le miraba coquetamente._

_Despues de unos minutos puse divisar una pequeña niña con un vestido azul y pelo azabache; al lado de un niño de mayor estatura, vestido como un pequeño caballerito y con su desordenado cabello cobrizo agitandose a medida que corria hacia mi direccion de la mano de la pequeña niña de ojos azules. Cuando Edward me alcanzo tomo mi mano y beso mi mejilla. Limpie mi cara y note que algo iba mal con Alice. Ella era siempre muy efusiva, dulce e hiperactiva. Esa tarde se veia decaida. Solo la habia visto asi cuando Edward habia cortado el cabello de Boo-Boo, su oso favorito._

_— ¿Alice? _— _No respondio. Simplemente se sento en los columpios mientras observaba jugar a Jasper y a Emmett ausentemente._

_Me volvi hacia Edward._

_— ¿Que sucede? — demande. Estaba segura de que Edward habia vuelto a jugar con los vestidos de Alice usandolos para poder "practicar" con la tijera.  
_

_— Nos vamos — susurro mirando sus relucientes zapatos empezando a llenarse de barro._

_— Pero... - frunci el ceño con confusión — Acaban de llegar. ¿Entonces porque vinieron? Si no podian venir hubieran llamado y hubieramos cancelado... — Edward me interrumpio meneando la cabeza con ojos tristes._

_— No... no... Nos vamos... — se paro abruptamente y luego suspiro — Nos vamos de Forks — me regalo una mueca de su hermoso y pequeño rostro rostro.  
_

_Me quede helada. Mis ojos comenzaron a picar y senti una presion en mi pecho. Esto no tenia sentido... _

_Habia conocido a Edward y a Alice toda mi vida. Eran mis unicos amigos. Ibamos a ser amigos por siempre y vivir los tres en una casa con dos perros y un gato porque a Alice no le gustaban los perros y Edward y yo los adorabamos. Ibamos a vivir los tres juntos y Alice iba a decorar la casa. Alice iba a ser bailarina y yo iba a tocar la guitarra y ser musica mientras Edward iba a ser como su papa y ser doctor. Ibamos a vivir en un lugar donde siempre hubiera sol pues Edward y Alice sabian cuanto lo amaba. Ibamos a ser nosotros tres... siempre...  
_

_Edward me estrecho entre sus calidos y familiares brazos cuando mi pecho se contrajo luchando contra un sollozo._

_— Pe-pero... — me era dificil hablar mientras trataba de controlar mi llanto — ¡No-nosotros... no nos... ibamos-ibamos a separar nunca Edward! — pege el pie contra el suelo en signo de frustacion. ¿Que se suponia que iba a hacer de mi vida sin ellos? Eran lo unico que encontraba entretenido en Forks y que le daba algo de paz a mi vida desde que mi madre habia enfermado — ¡I-ibamos a vivir con Alice y nuestros perros! ¡No! ¡No me dejes, Edward! ¡No lo hagas! — Edward apreto mi agarre y hundi mi cara en su pecho mientras sollozaba fuertemente. _

_— Yo... yo no quiero dejarte Bella — susurro en mi oido. Me solte de su agarre como si tratara de peste._

_— ¡Mentira! — solloze mas duro — ¡Te vas! ¡Te vas con Alice y me dejan aqui! — solloze y mi voz se volvio un susurro — ¿Porque Edward? ¿Ya no me quieren? ¿Se van por eso? Yo... yo... - no pude continuar porque Edward me apreto contra su pecho de nuevo. Me relaje con su maravilloso olor._

_— Bell's... no pienses eso... — beso mi mejilla sabiendo que eso siempre lograba sonrojarme y relajarme — Nos vamos porque a papa le dieron un nuevo trabajo en L.A — me apreto mas fuerte — Nos vamos la proxima semana. Te extrañare Bella... — susurro con dolor. Solloze mas duro y voltee mi vista hacia Alice. Estaba parada al lado nuestro. Su pequeño y hermoso rostro de duendecillo estaba lleno de lagrimas y sus ojos azules rojos. Solte a Edward y me aferre a Alice.__ Edward nos abrazo a las dos al mismo tiempo fuertemente y beso mi rostro._

_

* * *

  
_  
Suspire tristemente. Ese futuro que habiamos imaginado sonaba tan lejano. Yo habia aprendido a tocar guitarra y cantaba bien. Escribia mis propias canciones y disfrutaba de la musica en mi tiempo libre. Jake solia decir que iba a ser una famosa cantante y que no me olvidara de que en este asqueroso pueblo todavia tenia a su chico favorito. Claro que Jacob siempre me habia tenido en alto estima.

Me aleje de esos tristes pensamientos y segui recordando.

* * *

_  
Como todo niño ingenuo, ideamos un plan evasivo. Corrimos hacia mi casa que no quedaba muy lejos del parque y nos escondimos todos debajo de la cama. Esme sabia perfectamente donde buscarnos si no nos encontraba en el parque. __Nos encontro a los tres escondidos, debajo de la cama de Charlie, con una gran y descolorida manta encima de nosotros, mirandola como si fuera la peor de nuestras pesadillas. Alice y Edward gritaron para que no se los llevaran pero no les quedo mas remedio que obedecer a su madre, claro no sin un gran berrinche. Mi ultimo recuerdo de ese dia consistia en Edward despidiendose de mi por la parte trasera del auto, con la cara triste y una lagrima resbalando por su hermosa y sonrojada mejilla._

* * *

Suspire de nuevo mas pesadamente. Habia vuelto a ver a Edward cuando tenia doce años. Yo seguia loca por el y creo que el correspondia mis sentimientos porque ese verano me habia dado mi primer beso. Mi primer beso con la unica persona con la cual ía que dejar el pasado ir. Edward de seguro habia continuado con su vida. El era guapo, caballeroso, cariñoso, atento y educado. Era mas que seguro que tenia una novia. O por lo menos una orda de fans enloquecidas. Nunca habia hablado con Alice acerca de la vida amorosa de su gemelo. Evitaba temas acerca de Edward con miedo a ponerme en evidencia. Edward seguro siguio _adelante_, yo tambien tenia que hacerlo.

Eso no me hizo sentir precisamente mejor.

No es como si yo no hubiera seguido adelante. Edward fue mi primer beso claro esta, pero yo ya habia tenido un novio, aunque no soy muy romantica que digamos y todavia me quedaba esa estupida semillita de Edward en mi corazon. Como sea, esa relacion no habia terminado del todo bien, supongo que es por eso por lo que Emmett me cela tanto de los chicos. Pensar en el tema de Jacob era muy triste para mi, porque sea como sea el habia sido mi primer novio, no mi primer amor, mi primer amor habia sido Edward pero nuestra relacion, si es que la podia llamar _asi_, fue durante nuestra niñes y no podia contar eso como un novio. Jacob habia sido mi mejor amigo, pero habiamos matado esa conexion en cuanto nos convertimos en novios, no era lo mismo, yo no estaba muerta por Jacob pero igual le queria. Cuando me expreso sus sentimientos pense que daba lo mismo si aceptaba ser su novia o no. Las cosas no serian lo mismo entre nosotros despues de que Jacob se declarara. Yo queria que el fuera feliz. Y si yo lo hacia feliz, entonces estaba bien. A Charlie le encanto la idea. Emmett no andaba con sus estupidos celos de hermano y se llevaba de maravillas con Jacob. Todos lo veian perfecto... todos menos yo.

Suspire de nuevo, pero esta vez con tristesa.

Me quede mirando el techo un rato largo. Pensando en todo esto. Luego suspire cansancio. Parecia que esta mañana no hacia mas que suspirar. Me levante de mala gana y somnolienta hasta el baño a tomar una ducha, pero todos mis animos se revivieron cuando me di cuenta de que dia era hoy...

El año se me antojo lento, pesaroso, tedioso y repetitivo; como una rutina que se repite todos los dias de la misma forma...

Pero hoy era el primer dia de mis vacaciones. Hoy era el dia que viajaria a la casa vacacional de los Cullen's para pasar el resto de mis vacaciones. No es como si no hiciera eso todas las vacaciones... Pero extrañaba mucho a Alice lo que quedaba de año que pasabamos separadas. A Edward no lo habia visto desde los doce. Porque el y Carlisle viajaban juntos. A Edward le interesaba mucho la medicina y algun dia queria ser doctor como su padre. Por eso estas ultimas vacaciones habia viajado con su padre en sus viajes de negocios y cuando terminara el instituto estudiaria medicina. Pensar que estas vacaciones las compartiria con Edward hicieron mi rostro escarlata y me quede sumida en mis pensamientos con la idea un rato.

Emmett toco la puerta y me di cuenta que me estaba demorando demasiado en el baño.

—¡Lo siento! ¡En un segundo! — Termine de cepillarme el los dientes y sali del baño para que así Emmett pudiera hacer uso exclusivo de el.

— Buenos dias hermanita — me dijo en un tono divertido y con una sonrisa burlona en los labios — ¿Lista para las vacaciones?

— ¡Claro! ¿Papa ya se fue?

— Si — dijo mientras se introducia en el baño.

— ¿Tienes hambre? — le pregunte dirijiendome al pasillo que daba a la escalera.

— Solo si cocinas tu... — dijo en tono jovial.

— ¿Y supones que comere algo que cocinastes tu?— pregunte en tono de asco — ¡Ja!

Entrecerro los ojos y me miro con cara de fingida indignacion mientras cerraba la puerta. Como no habia escojido mi ropa antes de entrar al baño, habia salido de este en bata, asi que corri a mi cuarto a vestirme antes de preparar el desayuno. Termine poniendome unos jeans de tubo con unos tennis, un chaleco tejido negro arriba de una camiseta gris y arriba de esos una camisa amarilla_**(Se que suena extraño pero KriStew' se vistio asi para la sesion de fotos de EW de Adventurland y se veia realmente bien**)_

Baje a la cocina y prepare wlaffes. Emmett bajo despues de un rato y me ayudo. Luego de que cocinaramos nos sentamos en la mesa y comimos en silencio por algunos minutos.

— ¿Emocionado con la idea de ver a Edward? — pregunto con burla. Le saque la lengua.

— ¿Emocionado con la idea de ver a Rosalie? — contraataque. Emmett estaba perdidamente enamorado de la fantastica Rosalie desde que tenia uso de razon. Se habian hecho novios hasta que los Hale tambien se mudaron a LA y ahora mantenian una relacion a distancia y se veian en los veranos.

— Mas de lo puedes imaginar — Emmett adoraba a Rosalie.

Le dedique una dulce mirada y Emmett puso los ojos en blanco. Habiamos comprado los boletos de avion para las diez y apenas eran las siete.

Cuando terminamos de comer me puse a limpiar un poco la casa, ya que como la iba a dejar a la deriva por todo el verano, lo minimo que podia hacer era dejarla en orden.

Me tarde una hora en recoger toda la casa menos la habitacion de Emmett. Ni loca ordenaria la cueva radioactiva que tenia me _querido_ hermanito debajo de su cama y mucho menos recojeria su ropa interior del suelo.

Le dije a Emmett que recojiera su habitacion, lo cual hizo a medias, y despues subimos las maletas a su coche.

Ya nos habiamos despedido de Charlie ayer puesto que se iba a la comisaria temprano y no estariamos despiertos. De todos modos le deje una nota diciendo: _"Papa te extrañare todo el verano. Espero que pesques muchos peces y te la pases de maravilla. Te quiero mucho, B"_.

Sabia que era corta pero no era muy buena con eso de expresar mis sentimientos y a Charlie le incomodaban esos temas. Para el, eso era una nota muy melosa.

Me monte en el Jeep y me dispuse a partir con Emmett. Llegamos alrededor de una hora despues y esperamos para abordar.

En el avion vimos una pelicula que estaban pasando, aunque mi atencion estaba dispersa pues apenas podia creer que dentro de poco veria a Alice... y Edward.

Me debi de haber quedado dormida pues Emmett me desperto cuando llegamos.

Estaba hiperventilando a la hora de bajar del avion y encontrar con la mirada a Alice. No tarde mucho en encontrar aquel pequeño duendecillo de pelo azabache, cortado locamente en todas las direcciones. Con esos ojos azules brillantes de excitacion.

— ¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Aqui! ¡Aqui! — Alice estaba justo como la recordaba.

Enana, saltarina y muy hermosa. Sus facciones de duendecillo no podian estar mas felices, pareciera que de un momento a otro se le partirian las mejillas.

Fui hasta ella y sus pequeños bracitos me dieron un abrazo de oso muy impropio para la fuerza de un espagueti. Saltamos, gritamos, reimos... ¡Dios hacia tanto que no veia a Alice que poco me importaba lo que pensaran los demas en el aeropuerto!

Seguiamos riendo y estabamos mas que felices mientras recogiamos el equipaje. El chico que los devolvia nos dirigio una mirada divertida y Alice le guiño el ojo. El chico rio tontamente y Emmett nos arrastro fuera del aeropuerto malhumorado.

Salimos y Alice nos condujo hasta su nuevo coche. Bueno decir "coche" no es la palabra exacta... Hay, entre un monton de destarladas basuras prehistoricas, estaba el "coche" de Alice.

Era un Turbo 911 amarillo canario, con vidrios tintados, y en la parte trasera de la placa tenia inscrito en letra cursiva la palabra: "Turbo".

— ¡Wow! ¿Esto es tuyo Alice? — Emmett estaba comtemplando el coche como si nunca hubiera visto otro en toda su vida. Tuve que jalarlo de la chaqueta para que dejara de babear y se subiera. Alice rio encantada.

— Si, mi regalo de dieciocho — rio con esa risa resplandeciente de ella. Los años no habian cambiado en nada eso.

En realidad... En los Cullen's _todo_ era perfecto. Recuerdo a Esme, su madre, me recordaba en belleza e inocencia a esas divas de los años 50'. Con sus largas pestañas y sus rizos caramelo acunando su rostro de corazon. Su cuerpo estructural y su mirada calida y materna. Carlisle, su padre, parecia mas modelo que doctor. Era rubio, palido y tenia unos ojos azules envidiables. Nunca le dije a Alice la verdad... pero su padre era carne Calvin & Klein.

Bueno no era el unico... Edward era adorable en su niñez ¿Que otra cosa se podia esperar teniendo en cuenta su genetica? Tenia unos grandes orbes verdes del color de los bosques, un hermoso y liso pelo broncineo que le llegaba a las ojeras y nunca le gustaba que su madre lo peinara o le cortara el cabello. Su cara era comica y adorable. Sus labios rosados. Se sonrojaba cuando besaba su mejilla. Su piel era sedosa, marfilia y aterciopelada. Sus expresiones faciales lo hacian aun mas adorable pues parecia un angelito enfurruñado. Cuando tenia las rodillas sucias o mocos y lo mencionaba solo se sonrojaba y corria a lavarse, pero a mi me encantaba. Me parecia como un pequeño defecto perfecto en un angel. Su sola presencia o sonrisa me iluminaba el dia.

A los doce, era alto seguia teniendo esos hermosos ojos y ese pelo broncineo que no peinaba jamás pero desordenaba con sus manos para controlarlo, era el pelo mas hermoso que habia visto jamás, claro que _todo _en el era lo mas hermoso que habia visto_ jamás_. Tenia brackets y siempre los usaba de color negro o azul. Era delgado pero musculoso para su edad, pues amaba correr y estaba en natación. Le gustaba leer y aveces me acompañaba mientras yo tocaba la guitarra en el piano. Era inteligente, compasivo, comprensivo, dulce, amable, caballeroso, guapo... Edward era perfecto. Esa es la palabra que todos usariamos para describirlo. _Perfecto._

— ¡Llegamos! — anuncio Alice con su cantarina voz sacandome del profundo pozo de mis pensamientos.

Emmett y yo nos giramos para ver una espectacular casa blanca. Bueno... al igual que con el "coche" la palabra "casa" se quedaba atras... deberia decir algo como "mansion". Tenia varios pisos, era blanca, moderna, con ventanales grandes que daban a ver una gran estancia en la cual habia unos grandes muebles blancos enfrente de un chimenea y un televisor plasma. El suelo era de madera e imitaba con perfeccion el color de la arena de una playa virgen; la estancia era grande, espaciosa, tenia un bar, una mesa de billar, un pasillo que conducia a la cocina y todo estaba decorado de las misma tonalidades de blanco, crema y marron, creando una consistencia acogedora y a la misma vez moderna.

— ¡Bienvenidos a casa! — Alice se apresuro a jalarme del brazo y dejo a un Emmett desubicado en la entrada mientras me llevaba dejabo de las grandes escaleras enfrente de la entrada — ¡Bella!

— ¿Que sucede Alice? — le pregunte un poco desconcertada por su impulsivo acto.

— ¡Edward esta en el jardin! ¡Ve a verlo! — me dedico una sonrisa deslumbrante y me dio abrazo. Parecia emocionada. Yo, por el contrario, estaba aterrada.

¿Que pasa si nada es como antes entre nosotros? ¿Y si el cambio? ¿Y si la que cambie fui yo? ¿Y si ya no nos conectamos tan facil como antes? ¿Que pasa si piensa que estoy fea? ¿Estaba fea? ¿¡Habia cambiado para bien en los sombrios años que nos separaron!? ¿¡Que pasa si se siente incomodo porque la ultima vez que nos vimos nos habiamos besado!? ¿¡Que pasa que si por eso ya no quiere ser mi amigo!? ¿¡Que pasa si el tambien tiene novia y la invita a pasar el verano aqui!? ¿¡Soy yo la unica idiota que no tiene novio!? ¿Deberia llamar a Jacob si eso pasa...?

— ¿Bella? — levante la mirada y vi el rostro de Alice mirandome con preocupacion — ¿Que sucede?

— Eh... nada... uh, ¿Alice? — le pregunte vacilante.

— ¿Si? — pregunto examinando mi rostro.

— ¿Que pasa si piensa que no le gusto, que ya no nos conectamos como antes o que me puse fea? ¿Que pasa si era mas bonita de niña y la pubertad solo consguio atrofear lo poco bonita que era? ¿Que pasa si ya no es lo mismo con el? ¿Y si no le caigo ahora? ¿Que pasa si me considera fea? ¿O si simplemente ya no quiere ser mi amigo? ¿Y si su personalidad cambio? ¿Y si fui yo la que cambio? — Logre decir eso en un tiempo record sin respirar nisiquiera. Nunca me habia atrevido a preguntarle a Alice si Edward tenia novia y no lo haria en este momento.

Alice abrio mucho los ojos y me miro con incridulidad.

— ¡Bella! — golpeo su pie en el suelo con frustación — Eres hermosa. Sabes que lo eres pero ¡eres tan cabezona que no te das cuenta del buen partido que eres! ¡Estoy segura de que todo entre Edward y tu andara de maravilla como en los viejos tiempos! ¡Edward ha estado _más_ preguntando por ti desde que supo que venias! ¡Me volvia loca! ¡Estaba tan o mas ansioso que yo! - Alice estaba gritando en este momento y Emmett nos estaba escuchando ya que Alice no me habia llevado muy lejos de el para que la distancia amortiguara sus gritos.

Emmett fruncio el ceño y carrespeo. _Genial _—pense con sarcasmo—_ Aqui viene el hermano sobreprotector..._

— ¿Que Edward qué, Alice? — pregunto serio. Sabia que estaba actuando ridiculo pero Emmett es asi. Tal vez igual o peor que Charlie.

— Eh... Que Edward se alegro mucho de oir que venian ustedes dos... Ya sabes, pasabamos tanto tiempo juntos... — Alice le sonrio y Emmett controlo sus estupidos celos de hermano — Vamos te ayudare a subir tus cosas a tu cuarto. Bella, Edward esta en el jardin — se revolvio, me guiño el ojo, y se fue a donde Emmett para ayudarlo.

Al momento de acercarme al jardin estaba hiperventilando. Edward estaba de espaldas, al lado del jacuzzi y frente de la piscina... ¿Habia algo que esta casa no tuviera?

Me quede contemplandolo atraves del cristal. Edward se habia desarrollado fisicamente bastante. Estaba muy alto y musculoso, me recordaba a esos actores de las propagandas de perfumes o lociones para hombres. O mas bien me recordaba a un mas apuesto y joven Carlisle con cabello broncineo y profundos ojos verdes. Su cabello broncineo estaba despeinado y se estaba pasando la mano por el. Tenia una camisa blanca arremingada hasta los brazos, la cual el sol lograba convertir en una tela tranparente. Llevaba unos pantalones caqui y juro que era el _hombre_ mas guapo que habia visto. Era incluso mas bello que de niño. Me quede un rato comiendomelo con los ojos. Era _tan _endemoniadamente sexy.

Sonrie un poco por las similitudes que aun tenia Edward con el pequeño niño que conocia, como que no le gustaba peinarse y ser tan palido. Edward era una persona dulce, serena, caballerosa, amistosa, buena, bondadosa y atrayente. Maldita sea, Edward era todo lo que una chica puede pedir. Desgraciadamente estoy segura de que el solo me veria como una amiga este verano. Y estaba dispuesta a aceptar eso. No es que el me lo hubiera dicho. Aunque me seguia comunicando con Alice, no era lo mismo con Edward. Era distinto porque hay mas confianza entre chica y chica que chico y chica. Ademas tenia verguenza de hablar con el, asi sea solo por telefono. Estaba segura de que tartamudearia y balbucearia idioteces sin sentido.

Me arme de valor, tome un profundo respiro y trate de pillarlo desprevenido. Abri la puerta muy silenciosamente y la deje abierta con miedo a que me descubriera al cerrarla. Corte el espacio entre nosotros de un salto y lo abraze desde la espalda.

— ¡Te atrape! — dije riendo.

Empezo a reir conmigo y se dio la vuelta para abrazarme mejor. Entonces se quedo en shock. Y yo me fui hacia la conclusion mas apresurada. No le gustaba... ¿verdad?

¡Demonios, debi de haberme puesto mas bonita! ¡Yo era _tan_ poco atractiva! Era palida, flacuchenta y propensa a caerme con todo. Me caia hasta donde nisquiera habia nada con lo que tropezar. Su forma de mirarme solo consiguio que me sonrojara, asi que para distraerlo de mi fealdad trate de sacar conversacion.

— ¿Hola...? — Lo se... no era lo mas ingenioso pero estaba muerta de la verguenza y enfadada conmigo mismo ¡No podia pensar coherentemente! Abrio mas los ojos.

_Genial._ ¿Habia algo mas que pudiera ser de su desagrado? Darme cuenta una vez mas de mis estupidos defectos y de su perfeccion me pusieron como si tuviera mejillas escarlatas naturalmente.

— ¿Bella...? ¿Eres tu? — Oh Edward... Lo mas decente que podias hacer para que mi autoestima no bajara mas alla de lo que es el fondo es mirar mi poco atractivo rostro con disimulo ¿no lo crees?

— Uh... - aclare mi garganta y rei con nerviosismo — Si... eh... Hola — e entrege una nerviosa sonrisa a la cual el respondio con una sonrisa torcida que podria clasificarse como "la-sonsira-torcida-mas-provocativa-que-habia-visto-en-mi-vida". Me quede como idiota viendole con una sonrisa tonta en mi rostro.

— ¿Estas segura? Porque la Bella que yo conocia no era tan _hermosa_ como la dama que estoy sosteniendo en mis brazos en este momento — ¿Siempre se veia tan atractivo cuando hablabla?

— _Bella... ¡Reacciona! ¡No te le quedes mirando asi!_ — Grito mi conciencia apremiante. Sacudi la cabeza rapidamente.

Como si mis mejillas quisieran probar que sonrojarse mas alla del rojo escarlata es posible, incendiaron mi cara.

Solo pude aclararme la garganta y sonreir porque dudaba que de mis labios pudiera salir una oracion completa y/o coherente.

Empezo a hacerme cosquillas hasta que le dije que parara. Cuando pude volver a respirar me di cuenta de que tenia puestos unos Ray-Ban que le quebadan exquisitamente bien. Se me quedo mirando un rato con una resplandeciente sonrisa torcida y empeze a quitarle los lentes para ponermelos. Cuando lo hize deje al descubierto los impresionantes ojos verdes de Edward que me miraban con intensidad. Me quede congelada en mi sitio y alguien carraspeo.

Nos dimos vuelta para ver Emmett que nos miraba ceñudo. Edward rio y yo por primera vez desde que lo habia visto me di cuenta de que este todavia me tenia entre sus brazos. Pues tenia _sus_ manos en _mi _cintura.

— Hola Emmett — Saludo Edward con un tono alegre y cortes.

— Hola... — respondio Emmett secamente mientras miraba las manos de Edward en mi cintura.

Despues se hizo un incomodo silencio y yo no estaba dispuesta a que Emmett siguiera con sus tonterias y interrumpiera el momento, asi que me di la vuelta y me puse los lentes de Edward.

— ¿Como me quedan? — le pregunte juguetonamete.

— Hermosos — ensancho mas su torcida sonrisa — Estas... uh.. h-hermosa... — parecia un poco avergonzado y se veia adorable trabandose asi. Mi corazon comenzo una enfurecida carrera. ¿De verdad oia bien?

— G-Gracias...— Estaba segura que yo no sonaba adorable como el cuando me trababa. Esto era _tan _injutsto

— Cuanto tiempo. Te h e extrañado demasiado Bell's — sonreia con esa hermosa sonrisa pero parecia un poco avergonzado. Me puse mas roja aun -si es que eso era posible- y nuevamente fuimos interrumpidos por un carraspeo. Puse los ojos en blanco. Bueno al menos eso me distrajo un poco y pude pronunciar una repuesta coherente.

— No tienes idea de como yo te extrañe a ti — Vale, ese no fue mi momento de coherencia ni de discreción, claro esta... pero como si el hecho de ver a Edward no fuera suficiente ¡Emmett estaba celandome!

Nos quedamos un rato mas hay parados sin decir palabra. Claro, Emmett tuvo que intervenir, porque el pervertido de Edward se estaba comiendo a su hermanita menor con la mirada y el no iba a permitir que ningun patan se metiera con ella mientras existiera. _Que viva el sarcasmo._

El carraspeo de Emmett fue bastante ruidoso. Edward se rio y nos invito a pasar. Todavia tenia puestos sus lentes cuando ingresamos a la casa y la verdad tenia ganas de todo menos de quitarmelos.

— ¡Bella! — Alice se me abalanzo en un abrazo que por poco hace caerme. Rei tontamente.

— Alice crei que ya habiamos pasado esta etapa del dia... — le dije mientras jugaba con un mechon de su pelo azabache.

— Lo se, pero esque ¡te extrañe tanto! — Apreto mas su agarre en mi cuello y mi sonrisa aumento.

— ¡Yo tambien Alice! — respondi entusiasta.

— ¡Ahora, dime! ¿como va tu vida? ¿El instuto? ¿Todavia te desagrada Forks? ¿Sigues odiando a Emmett por molestarte? ¿Te gusta alguien? ¿Algun chico molesto? ¿Tienes algun admirador? ¿Tienes novio? — Alice hablaba a una velocidad increible. Me pregunte porque no se ahogaba. Yo no quiera hablar precisamente de temas amorosos con Edward enfrente. ¿Que se supone que iba a decir?

— _Oh bien veamos. Bueno si me gusta alguien. Tu hermano Edward ¡Sorpresa! ¡Sorpresa Edward!... Haber... ¡Ja! ¿¡si hay algun chico molesto!? ¡Claro! ¡El idiota, machista e insoportable Mike Newton no me deja tranquila dia tras dia a pesar de que todos los dias le digo que no! ¡Que gracioso! ¡Hahahaha! Y haber.... ¿Admiradores dices? Bueno... por alguna razon que desconosco, los tarados de Eric, Mike y Tyler me persiguen a todas partes que voy asi les insista en que no me interesan! Y ¡Ah! ¡Como te va a gustar esto! Bueno no tengo novio...¡Tenia! ¡Se llamaba Jacob! ¡Dios tenias que conocerlo Alice! ¡Era mi mejor amigo! Por alguna razon siempre me enamoro de esos*le guiño el ojo a Edward* Como sea terminamos porque no lo queria mas alla de amigo porque sigo enamorada de Edward desde que tuve ojos para alguien y no he podido sacarmelo de la cabeza... ¡Nisiquiera en sus años de ausencia! ¡Sorpresa otra vez Alice! ¡Hahahaha! ¡Edward! ¡Hahahaha! ¡Te tengo pillado! ¡Ups! ¡Hahahaha!_

No gracias.

Parpadee unas cuantas veces y volvi al presente enfocando mis ojos en Alice.

— Alice creia que ya sabias eso... Hablamos a diario por telefono... — intente salirme por la tangente.

— No hablamos de ese tipo de temas porque tu siempre dices que quieres esperar a hablar cara a cara — respondio seriamente. Suspire. Demonios, esquivar a Alice era como esquivar una abalancha de nieve o un tornado.

— Lo se. Bueno haber; mi vida... lo mismo. El instituto apesta. Forks me agrada cada vez mas. Emmett aveces me saca de quicio pero es buen hermano — lo mire y el me sonrio — Haber que mas...— trate de aparentar que se me olvidadan las demas, pero debi suponer que Alice no dejaria el tema asi como asi

— Bueno, bueno... No te hagas la tonta señorita. Esquivastes los temas romanticos — me regaño¡Demonios trataba de saltarme justamente esas! ¿tenia que preguntarlo con Edward y Emmett presentes? — ¿Que hay de Jacob? ¿Como estas con el? — baje la mirada a mi regazo cuando nombre a mi ex- mejor amigo - novio y suspire pesadamente.

Se notaba que Edward y Emmett estaban incomodos por el tema. Emmett por sus estupidos celos de hermano y Edward porque supongo que lo ultimo que queria hacer era una conversacion de chicas, aunque se mostraba tan cohibido como Emmett.

— Uh... No quiero hablar de eso ahora, Alice... ¡Tocaron el timbre! ¡Creo que ya llegaron Jasper y Rosalie! ¡Vayamos a saludarlos! — dije apresuradamente.

Alice se habia dado cuenta de que me habia salido por la tangente asi que solo murmuro en el oido:

— Salvada por la campana Bella...— tan bajito que solo yo pude oirla.


	3. Hola de nuevo ¿amor? Edward's POV

**E**dward's PO**V_!_**

Hola_ de nuevo_... ¿amor?

* * *

~ Primer día de vacaciones _4:35 am_. **Edward's Bedroom.**

.

Estaba acostado en mi cama. Hoy habiamos llegado a la casa vacacional que mis padres habian comprado expresamente para pasar estas vacaciones. Me encontraba nervioso y sumamente ansioso. Dudaba que fuera a poder dormir esta noche. Cada vez que cerraba mis ojos, veia la vision mas hermosa que unos ojos podian contemplar. Unos hermosos ojos chocolate en medio de un pequeño marfilio, palido y atercipelado rostro en forma de corazon con un hermoso, liso y sedoso cabello color caoba cayendo a sus lados. Unas pequeñas mejillas teñidas en rosa y unos carnosos labios rosados. Era el rostro de una pequeña y hermosa niña de doce años. Un angel. En todo sentido de la palabra.

Habia extrañado a ese pequeño angel cada dia que pasamos separados desde hace seis años. Me preguntaba constantemente que estaria haciendo en esos momentos. ¿Estaria con alguien? ¿Tendria novio? ¿Estaria alguien besando esos hermosos y carnosos labios los cuales moria por porbar...?

— _¡Basta, Edward! _— me reprendi — _¡Tienes que superar a Bella!_

Solia escuchar sus conversaciones con Alice sin que ellas se dieran cuenta para tratar de calmar mi anhelo por oir su suave y musical voz. Nunca, jamás, tocaban temas amorosos. Me moria porque preguntara por mi. Mi corazon se paraba esperando por su pregunta. Siempre la hacia. —_¿Como esta Edward, Alice? En verdad lo extraño _—o — _En verdad quisiera que Edward o tu estuvieran aqui _— O cuando Alice comentaba alguna buena accion mia o alguna buena calificacion, decia —_Ese es _mi _Edward _— En verdad era suyo. Totalmente. Recuerdo el dia en que Alice le pregunto a cual de los dos extrañaba mas. Al principio Bella no cedio. Pero luego lo confeso diciendo: —_A Edward, Alice _—Mis latidos se pararon unos segundos para luego dar lugar a una impresionante carrera. Alice bromeo ligeramente diciendo que estaba dolida pero Bella dijo — _Tengo muchos años sin verlo y Edward era muy especial para mi _— No sabia como reaccionar a esa frase ¿_Era_ especial? ¿Entonces ya no lo soy? ¿Solo me extraña mas porque tiene seis años sin verme o porque me valoraba mas que a Alice? ¿Me valoraba mas que como un amigo? ¿Un hermano? ¿Me queria como una chica quiere a un chico? De verdad esperaba que asi fuera.

Siempre le preguntaba a Alice por Bella. A tal punto que Alice solia darme un reporte diario de ella pues hablaban todas las noches. Lo que Alice no sabia era que _yo_ oia sus conversaciones nocturnas. O almenos eso esperaba. Aveces pensaba que era así pues Alice llenaba a Bella de informacion mia sin que Bella necesitara preguntar. Me hacia sentir bien que supira de mi vida. Que estuviera al tanto de mi. Pero al mismo tiempo queria saber que, si Alice no le comentara de mi vida, ella preguntaria por necesidad de saber de mi. Nunca la habia llamado. No sabia si seria capaz de hablar con coherencia escuchando su voz dirigida directamente a mi. Sin embargo tenia su numero grabado en mi movil. Amaba como decia mi nombre. Siempre que lo escuchaba en sus conversaciones un escalofrio me recorria el cuerpo y mi estomago se llenaba de una sensacion acogedora.

Me habian atacado los nervios desde que Alice dijo que Bella vendria estas vacaciones. Estaba volviendo a Alice literalmente loca. Me ha estado evitando pues cada vez que la veo le pregunto por Bella. Le dije que su comportamiento estaba siendo un poco infantil porque, si dado el caso, ella estuviera en mi misma situacion le informaria de Jasper gustoso. Bueno, tal vez no. ¿A quien engaño? Tal vez me comportara de una forma mas huraña que ella pero necesitaba saber de Bella.

Habia tratado de superarla en numerosas ocasiones. Habia tenido citas, pero siempre terminaban igual. No podia parar de compararlas con Bella. Ellas no tenian esa fuerza e independencia interna que la acompañaban. Ellas no eran tan tiernas, puras e inocentes. Ellas no se podian sonrojar ni ser increiblemente desinteresadas. Ellas no podian hacerme suspirar su nombre o que mi corazon dejara de latir solo por saber que se comunica en el cuarto de al lado por movil con Alice. Ellas no eran tan inteligentes ni disfrutaban de la musica clasica o el leer libros. Ellas no compartian mis mismos intereses o componian musica a mi lado. Ellas no poseian esa dulce, suave y melodica voz que a mi me sonaba al cantar de los angeles. Ellas no eran _Bella._

Estaba loco por verla. Saber como estaba, si era feliz o no. No me importaba como luciera fisicamente. No me importaba si fuera obesa o si a lo largo de los años le hubiera crecido un tercer ojo o algo asi. Ella era la persona mas bella por dentro de todo el mundo. Ella era unica y especial. Y moria por declamarla _mía._

— ¿Edward? — me sobresalte al escuchar la voz de mi madre — Lo siento hijo. No queria asustarte — dijo apenada en el umbral de la puerta. No me habia dado cuenta de que hora era. Como supuse no pude dormir en toda la noche pensando en Bella. Suspire y le hize una señal a mi madre para que se sentara a mi lado mientras me acomodaba en la cama.

— Buenos dias, madre — le dedique una pequeña sonrisa.

— Buenos dias, corazon — dijo mi madre mientras se acomodaba — ¿Como amanecistes? ¿Ansioso por ver a Bella? Veo que no has dormido — dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

Rei suavemente y suspire.

— Si. No pude dormir. Estoy nervioso — baje mi mirada e hize una mueca.

— Edward, cariño, Bella correspondera tus sentimientos — dijo suavemente.

— ¿Como lo sabes? — susurre.

— Porque la pequeña niña que yo conocia estaba locamente enamorada de ti — dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla. Esas palabras hicieron que mi pecho se inundara en de un calido sentimiento. Me sentia como si no hubiera respirado en mucho tiempo. Sin embargo no me permiti concederme esperanzas que luego resultaran ser vacias. Creo que eso, literalmente, me mataria.

— ¿Que pasa si me olvido? — dije subiendo la mirada y observando sus profundos ojos verdes. Hasta yo podia oir el dolor en mi voz. Muchas personas decian que mi madre y yo nos pareciamos. Pero yo no lo creo asi, mi madre era una persona hermosa, por dentro y por fuera. Yo no me consideraba atractitivo. Era muy palido, a pesar de los muchos dias de sol en L.A. Mi cabello, de un raro color cobrizo, era indomable y tenia bracktes. A pesar de eso, mis amigos siempre me decian que las chicas me consideraban atractitivo y que "disfrutara de mis beneficios aunque sea con una muy merecida noche de pasion". Sin embargo, yo no podia entregar mi cuerpo a cualquiera. Yo queria pertenecerle a una sola persona. Y queria que ella me perteneciera a _mí. _

— Hijo — dijo mi madre tomando mi mano y dandole un cariñoso apreton — Ella te amara. No, me corrigo. Ella _te_ ama. Al igual que tu a ella. Conozco a Bella y se que ella no te ha olvidado. Se que este verano sera especial para ustedes — me dio otro cariñoso apreton y sus palabras, aunque imposibles, me dieron aliento.

— Gracias, mama — le di una calida sonrisa y ella me respondio con una igual.

— De nada, hijo — luego parecio recordar algo — Edward, tu padre y yo tenemos que partir dentro de media hora al aeropuerto — me informo — ¿Porque no te despides de el? — me pregunto mientras yo asentia y le daba un abrazo.

— Te quiero — le dije antes de saltar de la cama.

— Yo tambien, corazon — dijo mientras se levantaba.

Encontre a mi padre en el pasillo. Estaba bajando una de las muy numerosas maletas de mi madre y Alice daba brinquitos a su alrededor.

— ¡Papi! — estaba diciendo Alice — ¡Te extrañare! — envolvio a mi padre en uno de sus tipicos abrazos de oso. Creo que habia tomado esa costumbre de Emmett. Carlisle se rio aun en los brazos de Alice y acaricio su cabello.

— Yo tambien, hija. Confiare en ti y en que seras prudente — rio suavemente de nuevo.

— Alice — dije mientras me acercaba — ¿No crees que ya eres un poco grande para ese tipo de reacción? — le pregunte anarcando una ceja.

— Callate, Edward — me saco la lengua — Solo estas celoso de mi y papa — fruncio el ceño con expresion de sabelotodo — Yo siempre sere su nena y el mi papi — volvio a sacarme la lengua y juro que nunca su comportamiento me parecio mas infantil. Carlisle rio mientras yo rodaba mis ojos y cruzaba mis brazos.

— Claro que si, hija — dijo mientras volvia a acariciar su cabello. Alice rio encantada y se encamino a la cocina dando brinquitos.

Yo menee mi cabeza y me descruze de brazos acercando a Carlisle.

— Los extrañaremos este verano, papa — dije mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo.

Carlisle asintio y me lo devolvio.

— Te dejare la responsabilidad del hogar, Edward — dijo poniendo una mano en mi hombro. Asenti y le sonrei.

— ¿A quien pensabas dejarsela sino? ¿A Alice? — bromee ligeramente.

Carlisle rio y se oyo un grito proveniente de la cocina.

— ¡CALLA EDWARD CULLEN O TE JURO QUE LE DIRE ACERCA DE TUS SENTIMIENTOS A ISABELLA! — grito a todo pulmón. Estoy seguro de que mi expresion valia oro. Se me fue todo el color de la cara.

Mas te valia no meterte con la duendecillo diabolica. Sus venganzas no se quedaban en palabras jamás.

Carlisle rio mas fuerte y apreto su agarre en mi hombro.

— Los quiero, hijo — me sonrio calidamente y yo le correspondi.

— Nosotros tambien, padre.

En ese mi madre bajo las escaleras con su abrigo puesto y una pequeña maleta.

— Te extrañe corazon — me dio un fuerte abrazo y luego ayudo a mi padre con la unica maleta que habia.

— Vamos, Alice — dijo mi padre.

— ¿Adonde va el pequeño engendro? — pregunte mientras fruncia el ceño. ¿Bella iba a venir mañana no es cierto? ¿Ella y Alice no habian planeado ningun loco viaje a Londres, Francia o donde sea que van las chicas a "coonquistar chicos extrangeros" cierto?

— A recoger a Bella y a Emmett del aeropuerto — dijo mientras se encogia de hombros.

— ¡¿QUE?! — sentia mi corazon en el fondo de mi estomago — ¡Alice! — grite con alarma.

— ¿Que? — pregunto con molestia.

— ¡Me dijistes que venian MAÑANA! — enfatize el mañana con un grito a todo pulmón. ¿¡Que carajo le sucedia a Alice!? ¡¿Cuando pensaba decirmelo?! ¡¿Cuando Bella estuviera en el umbral de la puerta?! Al parecer era así.

— Era broma — se encogio de hombros con naturalidad y se encamino a la puerta. ¡Tenia ganas de descuartizar a ese duendecillo mafelico!

— ¡ESPERA! — brame — ¡Yo voy contigo! — corri hacia la puerta pero Alice se dio la vuelta y me miro anarcando una ceja.

— ¿Asi? — señalo mi pecho desnudo y mi pantalon de dormir. Hasta ahora no me habia dado cuenta de que estaba en pijama — ¿Sin ducharte? ¿Y recien levantado?

— ¡Demonios! — Esme me lanzo una mirada y me sonroje dandole una sonrisa de disculpa — ¡Alice esto es tu culpa! — le frunci el ceño y aprete los puños.

_No puedes matar a tu hermana, Edward Cullen_ — me recorde — _Si lo haces, Jasper te dara caza como un perro._

— Edward — dijo Alice tomandome de los hombros. Desvie la mirada hacia otro lado — Te quedaras aqui y te arreglaras. Yo recojere a Bella y la traere a casa — hizo presion en mis hombros — ¿Ok?

— Alice sabes muy bien que era _yo_ quien queria recogerla — masculle.

— Edward, tengo un plan. Y ese plan consiste en que tu la esperes aqui — ¿Que me importa su plan? _Simplemente_ queria ver a Bella.

Aprete la mandibula.

— Esta bien, esta bien — dije entre dientes.

Alice empezo a dar brinquitos y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

— Bañate. Ponte algo decente y nos vemos dentro de media hora — revolvio mi desastrozo cabello y se encamino hacia su coche mientras me despedia de Carlisle y Esme.

Suspire y me encamine a mi baño. Pase por la habitacion de Bella. Habia estado hay desde que llegamos. El cuarto que le habia diseñado Alice se parecia mucho a ella y me recordaba a Forks y nuestros dias juntos.

Repose suavemente mi cabeza en su almoada y luego la alize para que no se notara que la habia tocado. Suspire y me encamine a mi baño, ahora de verdad.

Me di una ducha. Me puse una de mis camisas favoritas, la arremange hasta mis codos como usualmente hacia y me puse unos pantalones caquis. No tenia nada que hacer asi que para distraerme cogi mis lentes y baje hacia la parte de la piscina.

Estaba viendo la cristalina agua cuando senti que _su_ olor inundaba mis sentidos y unos pequeños brazos me rodeaban por detras.

— ¡Te atrape! — dijo su musical y suave voz. Mi corazon se paro y fue tanta mi alegria que comenze a reir con ella cuando escuche su suave y delicada risa.

Me di la vuelta para abrazarla y ante mi aparecio la _mujer _mas bella que habia visto en toda mi vida. Era simplemente... hermosa. Una diosa. Un angel. Tenia un largo, sedoso y hermoso cabello caoba que caia hasta su cintura y terminaba en pequeños rizos, con unos reflejos rojos naturales que la hacian resplandecer. Una aterciopelada y marfilia piel. Unas mejillas sonrojadas en medio un pequeño rostro en forma de corazon; unos llenos y deliciosos labios rosas. Unos ojos marrones, que juro eran los mas hermosos, profundos y expresivos que habia visto, enmarcados en unas gruesas y largas pestañas.

Me dejo sin aliento.

Era... tan... tan hermosa.

Sus mejillas empezaron a teñirse de rosado y me parecio adorable. Queria alargar mi mano y acariciar su hermoso rostro.

— ¿Hola? — su voz me impacto. Sonaba al cantar de las sineras. Era aun mas bella de lo que recordaba. Ella era... era... era.. _perfecta. _

Ella desvio la mirada y me di cuenta de que habia quedado viendola como un imbecil. Carraspee levemente y forze a mi voz hablar.

— ¿Bella...? — mi voz salio un poco ronca — ¿Eres tu? — subio sus hermosos ojos y me dedico una triste mirada mientras fruncia un poco el ceño. Me dieron ganas de acuanrla entre mis brazos y decirle que todo estaria bien. ¿Que tiene? ¿Dije algo malo? ¿Le hize algo? ¡Soy un idiota!

— Uh... — titubeo un poco y luego aclaro suavemente su garganta— Si... eh... Hola — me sonrio nerviosamente y le dedique una sonrisa para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien. Nada de que preocuparse. Con ella a mi lado, nada mas importaba.

— ¿Estas segura? Porque la Bella que yo conocia no era tan hermosa como la dama que estoy sosteniendo en mis brazos en este momento — bromee ligeramente. Pero no se porque sentia una gran necesidad de hacerle saber que la encontraba atractiva.

Bella se me quedo viendo un rato y luego sacudio levemente su cabeza. Me preocupe. ¿Le habra molestado lo que le dije? ¿Debi de hacerlo dicho? ¿Estaba con alguien mas y por eso le incomodaba?

Ella solo aclaro su garganta y sonrio. Eso me preocupo un poco mas y mi corazon se fue a mi estomago. Queria hacer algo para relajar el ambiente. Queria hacerla reir. Necesitaba escuchar ese canto de las sirenas nuevamente. Empeze a hacerle cosquillas y mi corazon se expandio en mi pecho cuando escuche ese calido sonido. Quise guardarlo por siempre en mi mente. Ella me pidio que parara y cuando lo hize me dedico una mirada divertida mientras me empezaba a quitar mis lentes. Lentamente me los quito y yo fui acercando mi rostro al de ella hasta que alguien carraspeo.

Voltee para ver una gran figura masculina.

— Hola, Emmett — le sonrei a su amendrantador rostro.

— Hola — respondio secamente mientras miraba un punto. Segui su mirada y me encontre con mis manos en la delicada, pequeña y delgada cintura de Bella. Me sonroje un poco. Sin embargo no la solte. Todavia no me apetecia. Se hizo un silencio un poco incomodo que Bella rompio.

— ¿Como me quedan? — Se habia puesto mis lentes. Una gran y extraña ola de satifaccion me recorrio cuando la vi usar algo _mio_. En cierto modo, ahora entendia porque los capitanes de futbol dejaban usar sus chamarras a las porristas.

— Hermosos — le respondi — Estas... uh... — creo que no habia un adjetivo lo suficientemente grande para definir su belleza — h-hermosa — Sonaba como un idiota trabandome asi.

— G-Gracias — respondio con un poco de verguenza. Ella era tan adorable. ¿Yo la hacia trabarse? ¿Yo la ponia nerviosa? Una imensa ola de felicidad me recorrio.

— Cuanto tiempo. Te he extrañado demasiado Bell's — le confese con el valor que me habia dado aquella ola de felicidad. Emmett carraspeo y pude ver atravez de los lentes que Bella rodaba los ojos. Sonrei.

— No tienes idea de como yo te extrañe a ti — ¡¿Ella dijo _eso_?! ¡Ella me habia extrañado! ¡Lo habia hecho!

Mi corazon se hincho en mi pecho y me senti _tan _feliz que tenia ganas de tomarla entre mis brazos y correr por todo el patio una y otra vez.

Me quede parado con su cintura entre mis manos sin decir palabra. Solo admirandola con la vista. Hacia tanto que habia estado esperando por este momento que me sentia en las nubes. No quiera soltarla. ¡Como anciaba reclamarla mia!

Un ruidoso carraspeo del intimidante Emmett corto el hilo de mis pensamientos. Rei nerviosamente y los invite a pasar. No queria que Bella se quitara mis lentes. Amaba como le quedaban.

— ¡Bella! — dijo la endemoniada duendecillo mientras hacia eso que yo tan desesperadamente ansiaba hacer. Abrazar a Bella.

Bella rio con su musical risa sacandome una sonrisa mientras jugaba con un mechon del cabello de Alice.

— Alice crei que ya habiamos pasado esta etapa del dia... — bromeo ligeramente. Solte una suave risa. Quisiera ser yo el que la abrazara.

— Lo se, pero esque ¡te extrañe tanto!

_Dimelo a mi _— pense con ironia.

Apreto mas su agarre y Bella sonrio aun mas. Estaba feliz de verla feliz.

— ¡Yo tambien Alice! — respondio con tono de entusiasmo mientras se soltaba de Alice. ¿Me habria correspondido el abrazo asi?

— ¡Ahora, dime! ¿como va tu vida? ¿El instuto? ¿Todavia te desagrada Forks? ¿Sigues odiando a Emmett por molestarte? ¿Te gusta alguien? ¿Algun chico molesto? ¿Tienes algun admirador? ¿Tienes novio? — me tense.

_Aqui viene lo tanto ansias saber, Edward_ — pense.

Bella parecio perderse en sus pensamientos un momento porque luego de estar un rato sin parpadear lo hizo rapidamente y enfoco su mirada en Alice.

_Leer las mentes no estaria mal en estos momentos_ — pense con desanimo. Deseaba tanto saber que pasaba por esa pequeña cabezita.

— Alice creia que ya sabias eso... Hablamos a diario por telefono... — ¡NO! _¡No!_ **¡No! **¡Porfavor diganme que esa no sera su respuesta!

— No hablamos de ese tipo de temas porque tu siempre dices que quieres esperar a hablar cara a cara — le recordo seriamente Alice. Era raro verla seria. Bella suspiro y supe que iba a responder su pregunta. ¡Nunca quise a Alice tanto como la adoraba en ese momento!

— Lo se. Bueno haber; mi vida... — parecio pensativa — lo mismo. El instituto apesta — _Lo se _- pense - Si ella estuviera en mi instituto seria el hombre mas feliz de la tierra — Forks me agrada cada vez mas Emmett aveces me saca de quicio pero es buen hermano — Bella y Emmett intercambiaron una sonrisa — Haber que mas... — Habia esquivado las romanticas jutamente. ¿Porque? ¿Tenia novio y no queria decirlo enfrente de mi? ¿Estaba con alguien? ¿Me habia olvidado?

— _¡Bella! — _pense con desespero _— ¡Responde esas! _

— Bueno, bueno... No te hagas la tonta señorita. Esquivastes los temas romanticos — ¡Te adoro, Alice! — ¿Que hay de Jacob? ¿Como estas con el? — ¿Jacob? Senti mi estomago caer al fondo y mi alma en un hilo antes de que una ola de furia me recorriera ¿Quien era Jacob? ¿Estaba con ella? ¿Porque Alice dijo "Como estas en el"? ¿Era su novio? ¿Me habia superado tan facilmente? Senti como me pecho se estrujaba. ¿Tan poco signifique para ella que ya estaba con alguien mas?

Vi como Bella bajo su mirada hacia su regazo y mi estomago cayo aun mas abajo. ¿Lo queria a el? ¿Ya no siente nada por mi? ¿El es la razon de que este tan lejana de mi?

Queria golpear a alguien. Queria encontrar a ese tal Jacob y darle caza como un perro. El no la merecia. Nadie la merecia.

— _Nisiquiera tu _— me recordo una voz. Y una nueva ola de tristeza me inundo.

— Uh... No quiero hablar de eso ahora, Alice... ¡Tocaron el timbre! ¡Creo que ya llegaron Jasper y Rosalie! ¡Vayamos a saludarlos! — Bella habia esquivado el tema.

¿El le habia hecho daño_?_ ¿Por eso sus ojos se vieron tan tristes cuando Alice habia mencionado su nombre?

Si el le habia hecho daño era capaz de matarlo con mis propias manos.

Pero entonces.. ¿No estaba con Bella? Sin embargo... ¿Ella estaba enamorada de el?

¡Esto me volveria loco! ¡Tenia que saber esto pronto!

Alice se acerco a Bella y le susurro algo en el oido. La cara de Bella se vio cohibida.

Si... tenia que averiguar eso... Y asi lo haria.

_Pronto._

— Uh... No quiero hablar de eso ahora, Alice... ¡Tocaron el timbre! ¡Creo que ya llegaron Jasper y Rosalie! ¡Vayamos a saludarlos! — dije apresuradamente.


	4. Pijamas Pizzas & Peliculas Bella's POV

**P**ijamas **P**izzas & **P**eliculas ~ **Bella's POV.**

Nos dirijimos todos al salon y hay estaba la esplendorosa Rosalie con su hermoso hermano. Jasper era alto, rubio, de porte elegante y sofisticado, con ojos azules y el pelo rizado pero manejable; tenia unas facciones envidiables. Rosalie, la gemela de Jasper y la novia de Emmett, era una de esas chicas que te bajan el autoestima a 0,00o% con solo verla. Era de esas que esperas ver solo en una portada de revistas y porpaganda de bikinis. Era alta, palida, de cabellos plateados lacios y ondulados hasta la cadera, largas piernas y una figura estructural. Me acerque con timidez.

— Es un placer verte nuevamente, Bella — me ofrecio su mano y yo la tome. Como en los viejos tiempos, me beso la mano y yo me ruborice.

— Igualemente, Jasper — le entrege una dulce sonrisa la cual correspondio con una calida.

Rosalie se acerco y me estrecho en un calido abrazo.

— Hola Bella. Veo que Emmett no mentia cuando dijo que su hermanita ya era toda una hermosa mujer — bromeo ligeramente. Debajo de toda esa superficialidad, Rosalie era una mujer sociable, alegre, simpatica y amistosa. En fin, era perfecta para Emmett, y Emmett para ella.

Luego de haber terminado de saludar, y una vez que dejamos todos los equipajes en nuestros respectivos cuartos. Decidimos que podriamos hacer. Estabamos debatiendolo cuando Emmett se animo y derrepente exclamo:

— ¡Yo quisiera hacer una piyamada!

— ¿Una pijamada? — pregunto Edward anarcando una ceja — ¿No crees que estas un poco viejo para eso, Emmet? — pregunto con diversion.

— Callete, Edwin — le dijo Emmett con sorna. Emmett usaba ese apodo para Edward porque era como solia llamarlo Charlie. Parecia que podia grabarse el nombre de todos menos el de Edward — Saben que sera divertido — comento seriamente — ¿Quien me apoya?

— Yo te apoyo, bebe — le dijo Rose cariñosamente mientras se sentaba en su regazo antes de que Emmett tratara de forzar su lengua a la gargante de Rose.

— ¡Ew! — dije con asco — ¡Hermana menor presente! — proteste — ¡Porfavor guarden sus actos cariñosos para mas tarde!

Emmett y Rose rodaron los ojos y los demas rieron.

— Volviendo al tema — dijo Alice cuando todos se calmaron — Me parece fantistica la idea de Emmett — Esas palabras nos tomaron por sopresa a todos. ¿Emmett buena idea? ¿Que sera lo proximo? ¿Alice en contra de la moda? ¿Rosalie fea? ¿Jasper estresado? ¿Edward irresponsable?

Estoy segura de que todos pusimos caras de **¡¿WTF?!**

— Esta bien expuesto. Solo es... una interesante eleccion de palabras — dijo Edward tratando de romper el ambiente de extrañesa.

Alice rodo los ojos.

— Como sea... ¿Quien esta de acuerdo? — pregunto con entusiasmo — ¡Votaremos! — exclamo sin esperar respuesta — Levanten la mano quien esten en contra — Todos permanecieron pensativos y Edward y yo levantamos la mano al mismo tiempo. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y una sonrisa se extendio por nuestro rostro al darnos cuenta de que tomamos la misma decision al mismo tiempo — ¿Porque no me sorprende? — pregunto Alice con tono molesto — Sus votos seran ignorados — dijo cruzandose de brazos.

— ¡Hey! — proteste.

— ¡Eso no es justo, Alice! — exclamo Edward.

— ¡Estas eliminando justamente a los que estan en contra de tu plan para poder llevarlo a cabo! — exclame molesta — ¡Crei que esto era democracia! — proteste.

— _Es_ democracia — dijo descruzandose de hombros — Lo que pasa esque ustedes dos — dijo apuntandonos primero a Edward y luego a mi -— Siempre se niegan a hacer culaquier cosa que no sea tocar su musica, charlar o leer libros. _A solas, los dos_ — termino con una risita. Entrecerre los ojos y mis mejillas se tiñeron de rosa.

— Sigue siendo injusto — murmuro Edward — ¿Que tiene de malo que quiera gastar mi tiempo con _mi mejor amiga_? — protesto molesto

_¿Ves, Bella? Mejor amiga... — _pense con melancolia — _Eso seras toda la vida... Yo tu me voy olvidando de el._

_Tu eres yo. Asi que no puedes decir "Yo que tu" _— me recorde a mi misma.

_¿Porque me estoy contradiciendo yo misma? Sinceramente estoy loca_

_Si, lo estas _— concordo mi mente.

_¡A callar conciencia! _— grite internamente.

— ¡Bah! ¡Como sea! — dijo Alice moviendo la mano en un gesto para restarle importancia y trayendome de vuelta a la realidad— Igualmente le ganamos en numero. Ustedes dos fueron los unicos que subieron subieron su mano en oponencia. Eso quiere decir que si los demas no levantaron la mano estan de acuerdo con nuestros planes. Y todo eso se reduce a que... —hablo entusiasta — ¡_Tendremos_ una pijamada!

No estaba del todo seguro con esta pijamada. Alice siempre tendia a exgerar su planes. A Alice Cullen no se le por hacer las cosas a medias. De todos modos ya no tenia ganas de protestar. Mis primeros motivos eran pasar una tarde a solas _con Edward._ Pero... no tenia muchas ganas de estar a su lado desde que habia dicho lo ultimo. Suspire.

Al final quedamos en que las chicas irian de compras mientras los chicos compraban lo necesario para llevar a cabo nuestros planes.

Rosalie, Alice y yo partimos en el turbo 911 de Alice y los chicos en el Volvo de Edward. Nisiquiera le dije nada a nadie. Alice sabia que estaba en contra de los planes. Y no tenia animos en estos momentos para fingir que no sentia nada por Edward. Asi que simplemente espere a las chicas y nos subimos al auto. Esperaba no ver a los chicos hasta la noche. Parecia mentira _pero por primera vez en mi vida _estaba feliz de ir de compras con Alice. Una vez que llegamos al centro comercial Alice se dedico a hacernos caminar a trote rapido y entrar boutiques de cara lenceria francesa.

— Bella — me llamo Alice despues de estar varios minutos viendo modelos no tan "reveladores".

— ¿Si, Alice? — le pregunte mientras me acercaba.

— Esa es la seccion de abuelitas — me regaño. El chico que nos atendia rio. Yo solo le mande una mirada ¿Que hacia un _chico _trabajando en una tienda de _lenceria_?

— Si por abuelita quieres decir que no me hara lucir como prostituta, entonces, si, te doy toda la razon — dije cruzandome de brazos. El chico me lanzo una sonrisa la cual corespondi a medias.

— ¡Tonterias! — dijo Alice rodando los ojos — Sigueme — me tomo de la mano y me arrastro a otra seccion. Cabe decir que con solo entrar se me tiñieron las mejillas de rosa.

¡Habia prendas tan provocativas! ¡Solo pedacitos de tela! ¡¿Eso es un corsel?!

Vi a una chica escoger un conjunto que era todo transparente. **(Porfavor, visitar mi profile. Se encuentra el link de este... uh... "conjunto")**

_¡Por, dios! _— pense alarmada — _¡¿No pensara ponerse ese pedacito minusculo y transparente de tela verdad?!_

— Ves, Bella — me dijo Alice observando a la misma chica — No tiene nada malo — dijo encogiendose de hombros y apuntando a la chica.

— ¡No tiene_ pudor _querras decir! — dije alarmada.

Alice rio con su risita de plata y me jalo hacia unos probadores.

— Tranquila Belly-Bell's — me dijo dulcemente — Sabes que no escogeria algo asi para ti. Solo relajate y disfruta de la tarde de chicas.

Suspire.

— Lo se — baje mi mirada — Es solo que no me siento comoda con algo tan revelador — dije removiendome incomoda.

— ¿Porque no, Belly? — pregunto Alice suavemente — Eres hermosa, amiga — tomo mi mano y me arrastro a unas piyamas no tan reveladoras pero igualmente muy hermosas— Y uno asi te quedaria exquisito — dijo un poco mas alegre. Sabia que solo queria animarme y yo no queria estropear la tarde de chicas con mi estado de animo.

— Esta bien, Alice — dije con entusiasmo — Me probare algunos — Alice iba a empezar a chillar cuando levante un dedo para advertirle — Pero nada _demasiado _provocativo. No quiero lucir como prostituta.

Alice rodo los ojos pero mantuvo su gran sonrisa.

— Esta bien, esta bien — se volteo y escogio un lindo baby- doll.

Una hora despues salimos triunfantes de la tienda de lenceria y pijamas. Me habia comprado una bonita pijama que no revelaba mucho y era muy bonita. Pero solo a mi parecer pues Alice me hizo comprarme un monton de atrevida lenceria a cambio de dejarme usar esa pijama esta noche. Tambien nos habiamos comprado unas zapatillas de mismo diseño pero diferentes colores, muy comodas para andar por la casa y combinaban con nuestras pijamas. (En mi profile estan los links D:)

Terminado la cazeria de pijamas, Alice nos llevo al salon de belleza y nos hiceron la pedicure, manicure y nos secaron el cabello.

Alice estaba loca ¿Para que hacer todo esto? Simplemente ibamos a tener una pijamada.

Cuando me hicieron la manicure y pedicure, pedi un tono rosa vieja, pero Alice insistio en que las pintara de rojo sangre.

— Ali... — gimotee.

— Dime, Belly — respondio felizmente.

— ¿Porque hacer todo esto? — lloriquee — ¿No se supone que en una pijamada nosotras hariamos esto?

Alice rio con su risa plateada.

— Si, Bell's. Pero hoy veremos peliculas y pasaremos el rato con los chicos — explico — Ademas — añadio con una sonrisa malevola — estoy segura de que te hubieras negado a dejar que te pintara las uñas y por eso te traje aqui. Necesitabas con urgencia una manicure— se encogio de hombros y siguio viendo como pintaban sus uñas.

Suspire y mire a Rose quien me dedico una mueca divertida y un encogimiento de hombros.

Salimos, al fin, de la peluqueria. Estaba segura, casi juraba, que nos ibamos a ir. Pero claro... Alice siempre tiene que hacer_ todo _a lo grande. Por si la caza de pijamas, la tortura con el secador y la odiosa peluquera no fuera suficiente, sumado a un dia de levantarse temprano para viajar, Alice nos hizo comprar _mas _ropa. Pasamos alrededor de una hora mas recorriendo todo el centro comercial. Mis manos estaban llenas de bolsas y si sostenia una mas simplemente colapsaria.

Suspire.

— ¡Bien! — dijo Alice mientras saliamos de la ultima boutique — Regresaremos a la casa— esas palabras me sonaron a gloria — pero... — oh, no.

— ¡Alice! — gimotee.

Alice rio.

— Tranquila, Bella. Simplemente compraremos pizza de camino a la casa. Le dije a Jazz y a Emm que compraran botanas. Pero no podemos cenar comida chatarra y ninguna de nosotras cocinara hoy con la manicure recien hecha — Aveces adoraba las ideas de Alice.

— Bien... — dije alegremente — pizza — acaricie la palabra, provocando que Alice y Rose rieran.

De pronto mi movil comenzo a sonar. No identifique el numero asi que atendi extrañada.

— ¿Alo? — pregunte extrañada.

— _Buuu _— dijo una voz masculina. Me extrañe aun mas... Nunca me hacian ese tipo de bromas... exceptuando a... Jake.

— ¿Jake? — respondi con temor y emocion contenida.

Al otro lado de la linea se hizo un silencio sepulcral que me ponia los nervios de punta.

— ¿Alo? — pregunte temerosa. Si esto seguia asi colgaria.

— _Oh, lo siento_ — ¡Esa voz aterciopelada! — _No era mi intencion asustarte_ — sono avergonzado.

— ¡Edward! — exclame feliz. Suspire con alivio — ¡Dios, pense que era un acosador con una cierra electrica que me estaba observando en este momento a la vuelta de la esquina, esperando que pasara para secuestrarme y descuartizarme en pedacitos! — sone tan aliviada que mi broma parecia seria.

Edward rio con su jodidamente musical risa que me hacia sentir en las nubes.

— _Que cosas dices, Bella_ — rio suavemente de nuevo.

— Lo se — suspire — Hmm ¿Se puede saber para que requiere mis servicios, Señor Cullen? — pregunte bromeando.

— _¡Oh, si! ¡Casi lo olvidaba! _— exclamo con un poco de alarma. Podia imaginarmelo pasandose las manos por su broncineo cabello... — _¿Bella...? ¿Estas ahí?_

— ¡Oh, lo siento, Edward! — exclame con verguenza ¡Por dios! ¡El estaba hablandome y yo estaba pensando en sus cabellos y no le preste atencion! _Eso se llama caer bajo, amiga. _Estupida conciencia— Es solo que me distraje un poco. ¿Que me decias? — pregunte con tono cortes pero aun muy avergonzada y tratando de dejar de pensar en tonterias.

— _Los chicos me pidieron que llamara a Alice para decirle que habiamos comprado las botanas pero no habiamos pedido nada de comer porque no sabiamos que les apeteceria._

— Oh, nosotras estamos llegando a una pizzeria... — no pude seguir porque me interrumpieron.

— ¡Bella! — grito Alice — ¿Que pizza quieres? — me fui acercando.

— Espera un segundo, Edward. No cuelgues — me acerque a Alice y ella veia del telefono a mi cara.

— ¿Con quien hablas? — me pregunto emocionada.

— Con Edward — le respondi encogiendome de hombros — los chicos querian avisarnos que habian comprado botanas pero nada de comer porque no sabian que nos apetecia — le explique.

— ¡Oh, ponlo en altavoz para que nos diga que clase de pizza les apatece a los chicos!

— Buena idea, Alice — le sonrie y regrese a mi llamada — ¿Edward, sigues ahí?

Edward rio suavemente.

— _Si, escuche tu conversacion con el pequeño duencillo diabolico. Los chicos estan a mi lado _— explico — _Estas en alta voz._

Me sonroje un poco y lo puse en alta voz.

— Esta bien — dijo Alice al chico de la caja. Hasta ahora no habia notado que me miraba fijamente. Alice se volvio y me puso delante del chico para que mirara el menu detras de su cabeza.

— Buenas tardes hermosas señoritas — dijo con voz "seductora". Creo que escuche un gruñido pero debi estarlo imaginando. No habia nadie en la pizzeria aparte de nosotras — Bienvenidas a _Pizza-World. _¿Que les puedo ofrecer? — pregunto meneando las cejas.

¡Euck!

— _Hermano — _escuche que decia Emmett desde el telefono _— deja de coquetear con mi novia y mis hermanas y atiendelas que tenemos hambre — _Emmett siempre era tan directo. Me teñi de rojo.

— ¡Emmett! — lo regañe. Estaba bien que nos defendiera pero que no fuera tan directo. Me hizo sentir un poco de verguenza.

— _¡Bah!_ — resoplo por el telefono la voz de Jasper — _Confien en sus chicas, hermanos _— ¿_Sus_ chicas? ¿Desde cuando aca soy chica de _alguien_?— _Alice, amor ¿Me oyes? _— pregunto con tono dulce.

— Aqui estoy Jazzy — respondio Alice acercandose al telefono.

— _Bien, a los chicos y a mi nos apetece una de pepperoni. Tendremos que comprar varias porque el grandulon de Emmett esta en la casa _— dijo con tono divertido. Escuche un golpe y luego un bajo "Auch" que nos hicieron reir a todas.

— _Yo quiero una de piña con jamón_ — comento una voz aterciopelada. ¡Dios, Edward lo recordaba! ¡Recordaba mi pizza favorita!

— ¡Yo tambien! — exclame al tiempo que Alice y Rose ponian cara de asco.

Alice suspiro.

— Bien — se volvio al chico — Queremos dos de _pepperoni_ grande. Una grande _Hawaiana_ y una grande cuatro estaciones con _peperoni_ — dijo rapidamente mientras el chico que nos atendia anotaba en una pequeña libreta.

— Bien — dijo felizmente — enseguida se las traigo, preciosuras — nos guiño el ojo y se dio la vuelta. Escuche de nuevo ese gruñido pero tampoco le preste atencion. Supuse que era mi mente haciendome una mala jugada porque odiaba que me trataran de esa manera.

— _¿Bella? _— me llamo una voz aterciopelada. Se oyeron unos golpes y luego un ruido como si alguien se cayera; acompañado con unos murmullos y luego Edward dijo en tono molesto — _¡Es _mi _movil y _yo_ hablare con quien quiera!_

Me rei y los golpes y murmullos pararon derrepente.

— _¿Bella, sigues ahí?_ — pregunto Edward.

— Reportandome — bromee.

Edward rio suavemente.

— _¿Donde esta el chico de las pizzas? _— pregunto de golpe. Sonando un poco molesto.

— Eh... ¿haciendo las pizzas? — mi respuesta salio mas a una pregunta.

— _Eh... si... eh... lo siento... es solo que..._ — ¿Estaba nervioso? — _Emmett y Jasper casi me golpean por no dejarlos espantar al chico _— añadio rapidamente.

Me tomo una ola de desilución.

_¿Ves Bella? Solo su amiga... Solo se preocupo por sus "hermanas"._

Estupido subconsiente.

— Eh... si... Se llamaba James — dije, recordando la tarjeta de su traje. Odiaba como me hacia sentir su mirada.

— _Oh_ — fue todo lo que dijo. Suspire.

— Entonces. ¿Porque sigues gastando tu precioso tiempo y saldo en mi? — pregunte bromeando.

— _¿Te molesta que te llame?_ — pregunto con ¿dolor?

— ¡No! — me apresure a decir. Tal vez muy alto pero no queria que pensara mal — ¡Es solo que pense que solo llamabas por que querias decirle lo de las pizzas a Alice! — me explique.

Edward rio suavemente al otro lado de la linea.

— _Entonces la hubiera llamado a ella ¿no crees? _— ¡Dios! ¡Su voz era tan seductora!

— Eh... si... Entonces ¿Porque me llamastes a mi? — pregunte confusa.

— _Bueno..._ — se oia de nuevo nervioso — _queria escuchar tu voz _— dijo suavemente. Mi corazon se acelero.

**¡OH DIOS MÍO!**

— _¿Bella?_ — pregunto al otro lado de la linea preocupado. Me di cuenta de que mi asombro era tan grande que no habia respondido varios minutos — _Perdona si te incomode... yo... yo no queria... que... bueno, tu_...— le interrumpi.

— ¡No no! — murmure rapidamente — Yo... — cerre los ojos — Yo tambien queria escuchar tu voz — respondi suavemente.

Edward suspiro suavemente y luego solto una pequeña risa.

— _Eso es bueno..._ — lo interrumpieron de nuevo

_¡¿Porque nadie me dejaba hablar traquila con Edward?!_ — pense frustrada.

— ¡Hey! — dijo el chico de la pizza en mi dirección. Voltee a verlo y me guiño el ojo — Aqui estan tus pizzas, preciosa — dijo señalandolas con el dedo. Ese gruñido de nuevo. Me estaba volviendo loca definitivamente. Me voltee para buscar a Rosalie y a Alice pero no las encontraba — Tus amigas estan en el tocador, hermosa — ese maldito gruñido — Ya las dejaron pagas. Me dijieron que te dijera que las esperaras en el coche con las pizzas — sonrio y me volvio a guiñar el ojo.

— Oh... — respondi un poco desconcetada — Claro — rei nerviosamente y tome las pizzas.

— No olvides tu factura, amor — dijo. Otra vez con el tonito "sexy". Tome la factura y cuando me disponia a tomar las pizzas con mis manos aparecieron Rosalie y Alice de la nada y las cogieron ellas. Me desconcerto un poco su subita aparicion pero lo deje pasar encogiendome de hombros y encaminandome a la puerta del local.

Rosalie y Alice intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad y luego me miraron a mi y al telefono en mi mano.

— Entonces, Bella... — empezo Rosalie hablando un poco mas alto de lo normal. La mire extrañada.

— ¿Si? — pregunte en tono neutral.

— ¡El chico guapo de la pizzeria te dio su numero! — chillo Alice.

— ¿Que? — pregunte desconcertada.

— La factura — respondio Rosalie encogiendose de hombros.

Revise la factura y exactamente detras de la hoja se encontraba un numero telefonico escrito con una letra pequeña y basta. Con el remitente de _James_ y un pequeño mensaje lleno de halagos y que terminaba con la tipica frase de _Llamame_.

Rosalie y Alice chillaron.

— ¡Es muy apuesto! — dijo Alice entusiasmada.

— ¡¿Lo llamaras!? — pregunto Rosalie emocionada.

— Yo... eh... no lo... — mi voz fue interrumpida por una tos aterciopelada que me hizo congelarme en mi lugar. _¡Tragame tierra! _— pense. ¡Habia olvidado el llamado de Edward! Carraspee suavemente para recomponerme y simplemente dije — No, no lo llamare. En estos momentos hablo con Edward por telefono — respondi con voz neutra.

— ¿Y cuando termines de hablar con el...? — pregunto Rosalie con voz sugestiva mientras subia y bajaba las cejas.

— _¿Bella, sigues ahí? _— pregunto Edward. Rapidamente coloque el audicular en mi oreja y quite el altavoz.

— Si, Eddie — respondi feliz mientras las chicas rodaban los ojos y nos subiamos al auto. Preferi el asiento trasero. Me acurruque contra la ventana — ¿Que haces? — pregunte con curiosidad.

Edward suspiro.

— _Mirando el techo de mi cuarto. Pensando en una nueva cancion y esperando ansiosamente que mi querida Bell's regrese a casa_ — bromeo. Aun asi se me paro el corazon un segundo para luego latir extremandamente rapido. Solte una risita nerviosa.

— Si... yo estoy ansiosa por llegar a casa y ver a Eddie — dije bromeando — ¿Alguna vez te conte de el?

— _Oh... _— dijo Edward pensativo — _¿Es aquel chico guapo que toca el piano?_ — pregunto con tono burlon.

— Oh, si. Es extremandamente guapo — dije.

— _¿Enserio?_ — pregunto un poco serio pero todavia bromeando.

— Si, enserio — dije esta vez seriamente. No queria que creyera que lo considerara feo.

— _Se... me han dicho que su mejor amiga es hermosa._

¿Se referia a mi o a otra? De pronto mi estomago se vacio y senti un fuego recorrerme.

— ¿Oh, si? — trate de sonar alegre de nuevo.

— _Si. Su nombre es Isabella_ _— ¿Estomago vacio, dices?— _pense con ironia_ — Ahora las mariposas estan estallandolo_.

Solte una pequeña risita.

Ya ibamos llegando a la casa de los Cullens

— Y dime ¿en que cancion piensas? — pregunte con curiosidad.

— _En una que me viene rondando la mente desde esta tarde _— dijo distraidamente.

— ¿Quieres que mañana te ayude a escribirla? — pregunte felizmente — Tenemos tiempo sin componer — dije con tristeza.

Edward suspiro.

— _Si..._ — comento con mi mismo tono — _El tiempo pasa demasiado rapido. Aun parece que fuera ayer cuando conoci a una pequeña niña de profundos ojos marrones que me golpeo porque me habia metido con cierto duendecillo endemoniado _— comento con voz divertida.

Solte una gran carcajada.

— Si... — dije observando a Alice — Esque ese "cierto duendecillo endemoniado" se veia como la victima cuando era la malvada atacante que lleno el trasero y la silla de su hermano de pega aproposito — explique riendo. Vi como Alice me sacaba la lengua por el espejo retrovisor.

Edward rio.

— _Si, ese pequeño angel de cabellos marrones me dio mi merecido por ser victima de la duende demoniaca _— comento entre risas.

— De verdad me daba lastima golpear al adorable niño de cabellos cobrizos y ojos verdes — le dije con una risa. Tenia los ojos cerrados. Senti que Alice aparco el coche y que Rose abria su puerta para bajarse de mi lado. Senti que alguien se volvia a sentar en el asiento. Supuse que era Rosalie para buscar las bolsas que nos quedaban.

— _Hmm_ — en la voz se escuchaba un extraño eco y abri mis ojos mientras Edward contemplaba la frase —_ ¿Y porque te dolio tanto golpear al pequeño niño _con el trasero lleno de pega? — pregunto encima de mi. Tenia un brazo apoyodo en el reposacabezas de mi asiento y con el otro sostenia el telefono. Me miraba muy de cerca y tenia su cara a centrimentos de la mia.

— Yo... — respondi perdiendome en sus ojos.

— ¿Si? — inquirio en un murmullo.

— ¡PIZZA! — bramo Emmett haciendonos saltar.

Me aclare la garganta suavemente y le di una nerviosa sonrisa a Edward mientras cancelaba la llamada. Edward tambien me sonrio y se salio pero antes de pudiera siquiera moverme estaba abriendo mi puerta. Casi me caigo pero Edward me sostuvo.

— Lo siento tanto... Dios, soy un idiota. Dedi preveer que algo asi sucederia si estabas apoyada en la puerta — comento cerca de mi oreja. Tenia mi cabeza recostada en su pecho y el me agarraba por detras.

— ¡EDWIN QUITA TUS MANOS DE MI HERMANA Y AYUDA A LAS SEÑORITAS CON SUS COMPRAS! — bramo de nuevo Emmett en tono divertido mientras ayudaba a las chicas con sus muy numuerosas bolsas y nos lanzaba una mirada burlona. No entendia como las habiamos traido todas nosotras solas. Las manos de Emmett y Jasper estaban llenas y todavia quedaban un monton.

— Lo siento — dijo Edward.

Me ayudo a pararme y no me solto hasta que supo que no me caeria o algo por el estilo.

— Gracias — le dije con las mejillas encendidas.

Edward se miro los pies y derrepente apreto la mandibula. Se agacho y recogio un papel. Lo leyo y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

— Creo que se te cayo esto — me dijo secamente y me entrego el papel.

Me percate que era el numero de James.

— ¡Oh! — dije examinando el papel. Luego sonrei y lo hize una bola para luego tirarlo hacia mi espalda. Edward me veia con sopresa.

— ¿Porque hicistes eso? — pregunto perplejo.

Me encogi de hombros — No me agrado el chico de las pizzas — dije arrugando la nariz — Se veia que sus intenciones... — me sonroje — no eran... — juge con mi largo cabello para evitar su mirada — Ya sabes — me encogi de hombros — Ademas no me llamo la atencion. No se porque las chicas dijeron que era guapo — hize un gesto con la mano restandole importancia.

No sabia porque pero tenia una inmensa necesidad de explicarle y que no pensara de mi de una mala manera. Como una chica cualquiera o una loca que acepta el numero de un chico solo porque es lindo.

Me atrevi a levantar la mirada y los ojos de Edward brillaban. Me encantaban sus ojos. Podian ser brillantes u oscuros y siempre iban con su estado de animo. Eran muy expresivos. Derepente su cara se descompuso un poco y sus ojos perdieron brillo.

— Si... — susurro — Supongo que _Jacob_ no estaria muy contento con que llamaras a un psicopata repatidor de pizzas — hizo un gesto con la mano restandole importancia. Frunci el ceño con confusión.

— ¿Jacob? — frunci aun mas el ceño.

— Si... — me miro extrañado — Ya sabes... tu novio... — Alce las cejas con el ceño fruncido y abri mucho los ojos.

— Jacob no es mi novio — le dije como si fuera dos mas dos.

Edward parecia desconcertado.

— Ah... ¿no? — parpadeo rapidamente.

— No — baje la mirada — Esa es una larga historia — suspire con tristeza.

— ¿Estas enamorada de el? — en su voz habia muchas emociones retenidas. Unas eran... ¿dolor? ¿tristeza? No... me estoy volviendo loca. Solo veo lo que quiero ver.

— No — rei sin humor — Ese es exactamente el problema — levante la vista para ver el ceño fruncido de Edward.

— ¿A que te refieres con eso? — iba a responder cuando otro alarido de Emmett nos interrumpio. Suspire con frustacion y tome la mano de Edward para jalarlo y encaminarnos hacia el desesperado e impaciente de Emmett.

— Hablaremos de eso despues — le dije suvamente y le dedique una calida sonrisa.

Trate de ayudar a los chicos pero me dijeron que tenian todo bajo control y se negaron a darme una bolsa. Rosalie y Alice me arrastraron a la parte de arriba para cambiarnos. Parecia sorprendente que hace unas pocas horas hubiera estado en mi casa. Todavia nisiquiera sabia donde estaba mi habitacion. Nos llevaron a una que supuse seria la de Alice.

Era justo como ella. No excentrica pero si con su toque personal. Todo con encaje y en tonos negro, plateado, gris y un color entre el lila y el azul bebe. Sin embargo nada sombrio y se podria considerar como _muy_ femenino.

Estaba exsahusta. El dia de hoy habia sido extremadamente largo. Me tire en la cama de Alice y me inundo su olor personal. Era como un tipo de citrico pero no era empalagoso o acido. Era solo como... Alice.

Alice suspiro.

— Bien, Belly-Bell's — dijo acomodandose a mi lado mientras Rose se acomodaba en el otro — Se que estas cansada pero esta noche quiero que luzcas espectacular — gemi — Oh, vamos Bells. ¿No quisieras impresionar a Edward? — me pregunto en un susurro con tono confidente.

Me pare de un salto y la mire con los ojos como platos.

— ¿¡Como!? — grite a todo pulmon — ¿¡Como demonios...!?

— ¡Bella! — me grito Alice — ¡Calmate! — bajo el tono de su voz a uno un poco mas alto que el normal, me tomo por los hombros y me sento en la cama — Los chicos pensaran que... — Alice no pudo terminar pues abrieron la puerta con movimiento brusco como en las peliculas de accion, haciendonos saltar a todas.

— ¡Bella! — bramo Edward mientras corria hacia mi con Emmett y Jasper pisandole los talones. Buscando con ojos entecerrados por toda la habitacion algo que estuviera fuera de lugar. Cuando Edward no encontro nada volvio su rostro frentenico hacia mi y me tomo entre brazos — ¿Que sucede? — me pregunto suavemente.

_¡Oh, genial! ¿Ahora que le digo?_

— Esque... — dijo Rose titubeante — Bueno... no podemos decirles lo que paso — los chicos fruncieron el ceño — Es... un... — bajo la mirada.

— Un asunto de chicas — dijo rapidamente Alice.

— Si... y... — dijo Rose.

— Y no podemos decirles — concluyo Alice.

Rose asintio energicamente.

Edward apreto su agarre a mi alrededor — ¿De verdad estas bien, Bell's? — pregunto en mi oido. Asenti y enterre mi cara en su pecho inhalando el aroma que derramaba su piel. — ¿Quieres contarmelo? — me tense. ¿Que iba a decirle?

_¡Oh! ¡Es solo que Alice averiguo mi secreto mas preciado, el cual e guardado desde que tengo uso de razon! ¡No es nada, en realidad! ¡Solo que estoy completa e irrevocablemente enamorada de ti!_

— Estoy bien — susurre contra su pecho. Edward me apreto mas a el y alguien carraspeo. Yo me separe un poco y Edward captando mi indirecta se separo de mi.

— Ehm... — dijo Edward sonrojado. ¡Aw! ¡Se veia mas lindo que cuando era un bebe! ¡Esto es _tan _injusto!

— Nosotros vamos a... — dijo Jasper.

— Ver... — dijo Emmett con los ojos fijos en Rose igual que Jasper en Alice.

— Un juego de basket— completo Jasper — Nos vemos al rato chicas — se acerco a Alice y le dio un pequeño beso. Al igual que Emmett a Rose. Solo que Jasper no trato de empujar su lengua a la garganta de Alice.

Edward y yo nos quedamos parados incomodos mientras las parejitas se besaban.

— Eh... — me sonroje furiosamente — Hasta luego, Edward — le dije mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en su mejilla y posaba mi mirada en el suelo.

— Hasta luego, Bella — dijo suavemente.

Los chicos salieron y Alice corrio detras para poner seguro en su puerta. Luego se dio la vuelta, nos jalo de la mano a mi y a Rose y nos condujo pasando el baño hacia su gigantesco armario del tamaño de mi habitacion en Forks. Estaba segura de que aqui los chicos no nos oirian.

— ¡Bella! — me reprendio Alice — ¡Casi te descubren!

— ¡Lo se! — dije desesperada — Esque... Alice... — balbucee — ¿Como...? ¿Como...? — suspire en frustacion — ¿¡Como demonios lo supistes!?

Alice rio encantada como si hubiera dicho algo gracioso o demasiado obvio.

— Bella... — dijo Alice.

— Todos lo sabemos — dijo Rose sin inmutarse. Como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

— ¿Todos? — pregunte en un susurro roto — ¿Como que todos? — pregunto un poco mas alto.

— Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett y yo — dijo Alice encogiendose de hombros.

— ¿Soy tan obvia? — pregunte en tono triste.

¿Como podia ser tan obvia? ¿Edward se habra dado cuenta? ¿Solo estaba conmigo por compasion y no porque sintiera algo y no me quisiera herir?

— Bueno... — dijo Rose incomoda.

— Esque cuando estan juntos... Sus ojos... — ¿_sus_ ojos? ¿Que quiere decir "sus"? — brillan y se miran de una manera... — ¿se miran? ¿Edward tambien? — Asi como... asi como Jazz y yo — Alice se removio incomoda.

— ¿Edward...? ¿Edward tambien? — le pregunte en un susurro.

— Si — respondieron Rose y Alice al mismo tiempo.

— Te mira como... como si fueras algo muy delicado que pudiera romper... — dijo Alice soñadora.

— Con... con amor y... y se porta de esa manera tan protectora y cariñosa contigo — dijo Rose.

— Si, Bella. Edward no es asi — dijo asintiendo — Estamos todos sorprendidos. Apenas lo has visto por unos momentos y ya lo convertistes en el viejo Edward — dijo radiante.

— No estamos diciendo que sea un amargado. Simplemente no es tan feliz desde hace muchos años... — dijo Rose mientras hacia una mueca.

— Yo tampoco lo he sido sin uds chicas — susurre.

— Bella... — me dijo Alice.

— ¿Dime, Ali? — esboze una sonrisa pero estoy segura de que esa alegria falsa no me llego a los ojos.

— Lamentamos no haber estado allí para ti y para Emmett... cuando... cuando Renne... — su voz fue perdiendo volumen y quedo reducida a nada.

Yo no la podia culpar. No era por gusto que los Cullen's se habian mudado a L.A. Era por el trabajo de Carlisle y no podia reclamarles o juzgarles nada. Si, los necesite. Pero para eso tenia a mi gran hermanote oso.

— Tranquila, Ali — trate de esbozar otra sonria pero una lagrima se deslizo por mi mejilla y solo logre formar una mueca — Tuve a mi hermano oso — Rosalie sonrio pero no le llego a los ojos. Alice y ella los tenian vidriosos. Recuerdo que mama solia dejarnos jugar a los "experimentos culinarios" con ella. Siempre terminabamos haciendo un desastre incomible pero nos divertiamos toda la tarde con mi madre. Renne las consideraba como otras hijas y nos solia llamar sus chicas.

— No, Bella — susurro Alice tomandome entre sus brazos — Se que quieres llorar. Y esta bien que lo hagas, Belly-Bell's — dijo dulcemente — No siempre tienes que ser la chica fuerte — me susurro en tono bajo — Puedes bajar tu escudo con nosotros y desahogarte Bell's. Se que te duele. Desahodate, Bella...— no pude mas.

No pude mas.

Recordar me hacia sentir un dolor insoportable. Yo decia que ya habia superado la muerte de mi madre. Pero esa no era la verdad. La muerte de mi madre seguia latente en mi pecho. Simplemente habia escondido ese sentimiento todo el tiempo que estuve sola y ahora que estaba con Alice me hacia revivirlo. Se habia abierto la caja la cual habia enterrado en las profundidades de mi pecho hace años.

Simplemente no pude.

Todos estos años tratando de ser fuerte por papa... por Emmett

Tratando de cuidar de ellos y de aliviar su dolor.

Tratando de llenar ese hueco que ninguno de nosotros podiamos llenar en el otro.

Ese hueco que habia dejado Renne con su partida.

Llore.

Llore como nunca. Llore por mi por la injusticia de su enfermedad y el hecho de haber muerto tan joven. Llore por la injustica de la vida y de habernosla arrebatado a mi hermano, a mi padre y a mi cuando todavia necesitabamos de ella. Llore por la soledad que senti todos estos años tratando de ser fuerte y actuar como una señora de casa. Llore por papa. Por su dolor. Llore por Emmett. Porque siempre estuvo hay para mi y porque el tambien sufrio pero aun asi se hizo el fuerte y cuido de mi como yo de el. Llore por la soledad que senti desde que los Cullen's se fueron. Desde ese dia mi vida habia colisionado. Llore por mis sentimientos hacia Edward y por la injusticia del destino al separarlo de mi cuando mas lo necesitaba. Llore por... _todo_.

Alice me acunaba entre sus brazos mientras Rose me daba suaves golpecitos en la esplada y trataba de calmarme. Las tres estabamos tiradas en el suelo del baño llorando. Sin embargo mis sollozos eran los mas rudos. Saque el dolor, el odio, la furia de mi. Saque lo que me habia estado guardando por años y años. Recorde a mama. Recorde su sonrisa. Recorde su aroma y sus vestidos. Recorde su risa y su manera de peinarse. Recorde cuando intentaba hacerme bailar y terminaba en el suelo conmigo. Recorde todos los dias de risas y recorde cuando me enfurruñaba y peleaba con ella porque insistia en ponerme el vestido rosa que odiaba. Mi cuerpo se convulsionaba en sollozos. Oi como Roselia abria la puerta del baño y llamaba a los chicos. Trate de calmarme. Estaba haciendo un espectaculo. Tenia que calamarme antes de que llegara Emmett y me viera asi. Estaba llorando sin sentido por algo del solo habia llorado por mama una vez. Me sentia como todo fuera surrealista. Me sentia como si mama fuera a entrar de un momento a otro por la puerta de la casa. Pero este dia, despues de tantos años, se volvio mas solido. Emmett siempre me lo discutia. Decia que nunca habia llorado por ella. Y Charlie me escusaba diciendo que era porque era muy pequeña y no la recordaba

— _¡NO! _— pense entre sollozos — _¡No quiero que me vean asi!_ — mis sollozos se hicieron mas ruidosos.

Derrepente los brazos de Alice cambiaron por unos mas calidos y fuertes. Me sentaron en un regazo y pude reconocer el aroma de Edward. Trate de calmarme y hacer mi respiracion mas profunda para controlar los sollozos.

— Bella... — me dijo Edward contra mi oido — Bella... — dijo de nuevo acariciando mi nombre — _Amor... _— eso hizo mis sollozos mas fuertes. ¡Yo nunca seria su amor! ¡No lo merecia!.

Edward empezo a acunarme en su gran pecho y tararearme una nana que me estaba relajando. Podia oir los murmullos de los demas y el de Emmett preguntando que me habia pasado. Cuando Alice respondio todos se quedaron callados y lo unico que se oyo fue la nana que me cantaba Edward.

Despues de un rato me calme. Y estaba tratando de controlar mi respiracion, pero seguia siendo superficial y entrecontrada.

_Vamos, Bella. Eres una idiota_ — me reprendi mentalmente — _Estas armando una escena._

— Lo-Lo siento, Edward — le dije en medio de sollozos secos — Yo... Yo... solo... — Edward me atrapo entre su pecho y beso mis cabellos.

— Esta bien, Bella — me apreto mas — Tenias que hacerlo — susurro — Tenias que sacar ese dolor de ti — me apreto aun queriendo mantenerme entera — Estoy aqui para ti, Bella. Siempre. Por siempre — me apreto mas.

— ¿Te sientes mejor, Bella? — me pregunto Rosalie. Mirandonme con sus ojos azules, ahora enmarcados de rojo por el llanto. Si ella estaba asi me pregunte como estaria yo.

— Si — susurre casi inaudiblemente — Lo siento. Debi haberlas asustado y ustedes tambien estaban sufriendo — respondi con verguenza. ¿Como podia haber sido tan egoista?

Rosalie nego con la cabeza.

— Me desconciertas, Bella — dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa — Eres demasiado fuerte y desinteresada. Tienes un inmenso dolor en tu alma y te preocupas por el mio, que no es ni una milesina en comparacion con el tuyo. Yo perdi a una gran amiga, a alguien consideraba mi sengunda madre; pero tu... — no termino. Sabia que tenia miedo de que llorara de nuevo.

— Asi es Bella — susurro Edward ganandose mi atencion — Desinteresada, fuerte, dulce, inteligente, perspicaz, tierna... — dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de adoracion en sus labios. Me sonroje furiosamente y Rosalie y Alice rieron.

¿Seria posible que Edward me quisiera mas que como un amiga?

¿O esa pequeña sonrisita de adoracion que vi en sus labios era con cariño pero de hermanos?

— ¿Bell's? — susurro Emmett.

— Estoy bien, Emm — dije esbozando una pequeña sonrisa — Solo... — mire el suelo — No podia guardarmelo mas... lo lamento — susurre.

— Esta bien, pequeña. Esta bien. Tenias que hacerlo algun dia — me dio una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos.

No queria arruinarles la pijamada a los demas con mis problemas. Sorbe mi nariz y mi limpie otra lagrima que caia por mi mejilla.

— ¿Listos para una pijamada? — respondi con todo el entusiasmo que pude.

Los ojos de Edward brillaron y luego se apagaron un poco.

— Bella creo que podriamos dejar... — puse mi mano en su boca.

— Edward — dijo Alice — Creo que lo mejor sera que Bella se distraiga. No quiero que se quede sola en su cuarto... sola y desprotegida... — suspiro teatralmente y me pregunte que se traia entre manos.

Las manos de Edward tensaron su agarre en mi cintura y su mirada se encontro con la mia.

— ¿Quieres continuar con la pijamada? — pregunto mirando profundamente mis ojos.

— Si — de verdad queria. No quiera verme envuleta por mas pensamientos y desmoronarme sola.

— Todo lo que desees, Bella — dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla. Me sonroje furiosamente y desvie la mirada. Edward rio levemente y beso mi frente antes de pararse y tenderme la mano para pararme del suelo. Su tacto me mando electricidad por todo el resto del cuerpo; convirtiendo mis piernas en gelatina.

Cuando me pare le di una sonrisa a todos y Jasper me abrazo fuertemente para luego besar mi frente. Edward se habia quedado al lado de nosotros y cuando Jasper me solto volvio a tomar su agarre en mi cintura.

— Edward, estoy bien. No me pondre a llorar de un momento a otro o me tirare al balcon o llamare al psicopata de la sierra eletrica — dije bromeando. Edward rio levemente y me apreto mas contra el.

— Pero _quiero_ quedarme asi — dijo mientras se encogia de hombros.

Mi corazon empezo una loca carrera y desvie mi mirada hacia su pecho. El apreto aun mas su agarre en mi cintura y yo enterre mi cara en su pecho.

— Gracias — murmure contra su pecho.

— ¿Porque agradeces? — pregunto con curiosidad.

— Por todo — respondio feliz — Por ti, por tu amistad... simplemente por ti — lo estreche mas y absorbi su aroma.

— Gracias a ti, Bell's — dijo Edward mientras besaba mi cabeza.

— De nada — dije con falsa sufiencia para aligerar el ambiente.

Edward solto una carcajada.

— Uh... que ego — dijo con tono burlon.

— Se, se — dije mientras "veia mis uñas" — Solo me tienes envidia.

— Si, lo admito— dijo con un falso tono herido.

Solte una carcajada. Habiamos llegado al cuarto de Alice. Solte mi agarre de la cintura de Edward y el tras unos segundos hizo lo mismo.

— ¿Que sucede? — pregunto con voz... ¿herida?

— Me tengo que bañar y cambiar — le dije mientras me acercaba a darle un pequeño beso en el cachete — Nos vemos al rato, Eddie — Edward asintio y salio del cuarto. Me di cuenta de que solo quedabamos las chicas.

Suspire.

— Arreglemonos, señoritas — Alice y Rosalie me miraron asombradas pues siempre era yo quien se oponia a cambiarnos. Rode los ojos y me cruze de brazos — Aprovechen mi estado de animo antes de que cambie de oponion — Alice y Rosalie dieron brinquitos hasta mi y me encerraron en el baño con una toalla. Supuse que ellas usarian uno de los numerosos baños de la casa.

Asombrosamente estaba un neceser con mi nombre escrito y con todos mis productos favoritos. Como mi shampoo de fresa o el leite de fresias que solia usar.

_Alice._

Sonrei sacudiendo la cabeza mientras me adentraba a la ducha. El agua caliente relajo mis musculos. No me lave el cabello pues me lo habian secado en la peluqueria pero le di un retoque con el secador para que no se esponjara. Me puse el pijama y no use ningun tipo de maquillaje pues no era mi estilo. Hize unos pequeños rizos con la risadora en mis puntas asi que mi cabello caia en cascada y terminaba en pequeñas ondas ya que mi cabello era casi imposible de rizar. Me puse las pequeñas bailarinas de algodon azules. y me acomode el "vestido-pijama" que me llegaba un poco mas bajo del muslo.

Sali de la habitacion y me encontre con las chicas. Rose se veia hermosa con ese baby-doll; era revelador pero sus rizos plateados y sus ojos azules con su piel nivea y marfilea le daba un aire inocente y se veia dulce con las bailarinas lilas haciendo contraste suavemente con su piel.

El pijama de Alice simplemente gritaba: ALICE en todas partes. Era sencillo pero glamuroso y excentrico sin ser extraño. El negro contrastaba con su marfilea piel y combinaba con su pelo azabache mientras hacia resaltar sus rosados labios. Y las bailarinas marrones combinaban con los pequeños detalles de su pequeño sleeping-drees.

— ¡Bella! — chillo Alice cuando sali del baño — ¡Estas hermosa y lo hicisistes tu sola! — dio brinquitos a mi alrededor — ¡My Belly-Bells crecio! — hizo un dramatico sollozo que sono muy real y yo solo rode los ojos por su actitud.

Los chicos abrieron la puerta de golpe. Tal vez asustado por el sollozo fingido de Alice. Los tres tenian un expresion de horror en el rostro que cambio por una de embeselo. Me sonroje cuando note la mirada de Edward en mi cuerpo y me removi un poco nerviosa. Edward lo noto y se sonrojo mientras desviaba la mirada.

— ¡Wow! — exclamo Emmett mientras veia a Rose — Eres una diosa — exclamo viendola con adoración. Yo rei y Rosalie se sonrojo y mire sus manos. Me rei un poco del atuendo de Emmett; tenia un _enterito con pies_. Se veia demasiado chistoso en contraste con su constitución fisica.

Me volvi para ver a Alice y Jasper en otro de sus momentos de miradas intimas en los que parecian leer su alma. Eran miradas tan intimas que te sentias un entromentido observandola.

Recorde que Alice habia dicho que mis miradas con Edward se parecian a las suyas con Jasper. ¿Estaria bromeando? No podia creer que Edward me fuera a ver de la misma manera que Jasper veia a Alice en un lugar que no fuera un universo paralelo.

Me acerque a Edward.

— Parece que salimos sobrando de nuevo — le dije en un susurro mientras entrelazaba mis manos y las miraba atentamente.

— B-Bella... - susurro yo levante mi mirada y vi sus ojos brillar — Estas... — parecia buscar la palabra mientras mi mejillas se volvian escarlata.

— Si no te gusta... — susurre con tristeza antes de que me interrumpiera.

— ¡No, no, no! — me dijo rapidamente y tomo mis manos entre las suyas. Luego parecio reparar en que lo habia hecho y solto mis manos mientras se sonrojaba. Se veia tan endemoniadamente sexy cuando se sonrojaba. Mordi mi labio — Estas... wow... estas... _mas que hermosa_ — susurro mientras veia mis ojos fijamente.

— Gracias, Edward — susurre mientras veia como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo mis zapatillas azul profundo. Me fije en su atuendo. Llevaba unos pants de dormir negros, una camisa blanca que se amoldeaba a su perfecto y musculoso pecho debajo de un sweater con zipper azul quede mirandolo mas de lo que es cortesia y Edward solto una risita mientras yo me sonrojaba furiosamente y desviaba la mirada — Tu tampoco te quedas atras — me sonroje aun mas — Te ves muy... perfecto, Edward — sonrei un poco al recordar que siempre lo describia con ese adjetivo precisamente.

Edward solto una carcajada y tomo mi mano.

— Vamos a escojer las peliculas mientras los tortolos se divierten — dijo mientras me jalaba en direccion a la sala.

Llegamos a la sala y Edward abrio la gran estanteria de llena de peliculas que estaban abajo de la T.V plasma. Enserio, esta casa es demasiado ostentosa.

— ¿Cual quisieras ver? — me pregunto felizmente Edward mientras rebuscaba entre las peliculas.

— No lo se — me encogi de hombros. Lei un titulo que tenia ganas de ver desde hace algun tiempo pero nunca me anime a ir al cine — ¿Has visto _Antes De Partir_?

— No — se encogio de hombros — No lo se... me llamaba la atencion pero nunca me anime a verla — me dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

— Te comprendo a la perfeccion — su sonrisa aumento hasta lo resplandeciente y yo le devolvi una casi tan igual de radiante. Podia ver sus adorables brackets. Oh dios, como amaba ese defecto perfecto en el — Amo tus brackets — le confese mientras los miraba fijamente.

La expresion se helo en el rostro de Edward y cuando subi mi mirada a su rostro solo pude ver sorpresa.

— ¿Enserio? — pregunto sin poder creerselo.

— Claro — respondi perpleja — Siempre los he amado. Desde que te los vi cuando teniamos doce... — me sonroje furiosamente por haber revelado tanto y volvi mi mirada a las peliculas que tenia Edward en la mano.

— Yo... yo pense que... que... — ¿Porque le sorprendia tanto que me gustaran sus bracktes? Eran adorables.

— ¿Edward porque te sorprende tanto? Son adorables — le respondi encogiendome de hombros y volviendo a fijar mi mirada en aquellos bracktes que adoraba.

Se encogio de hombros.

— No lo se — hizo una mueca — Alice lleva años insisitiendo en que me los quite y la mayoria de las chicas los aborrecen — ¿La mayoria de las chicas? ¿Habia salido con muchas? ¿Tan facil habia sido de superar?

Maldita ola de tristeza que me recorrio el cuerpo.

Baje mi mirada a mis zapatillas y me encogi de hombros.

— Ellas se lo pierden. A mi me parecen adorables — Gracias a dios, en esos momentos bajaron los chicos.

Rosalie y Alice fueron a la cocina a buscar las pizzas que habian calentado en el horno y las botanas. Emmett y Jasper mantenian una conversacion acerca de peliculas y Jasper no podia creer que yo prefiera las de accion a las de romance. Amaba leer libros de romance. Uno de mis favoritos autores era Jane Austen y sin embargo, prefieria las peliculas de drama, accion o comedia. Estaba cansada de ver siempre la mismas peliculas superficiales de_ "Vivieron felices por siempre". _Siempre que las veia sentia una ola de tristeza y una amarga sensacion de celos. Los chicos votaron y decidieron ver _X-Men The Origin: Wolverine _y luego la que habiamos escogido Edward y yo _Antes de Partir._

Emmett se acomodo en el gigantesco sofa principal de cuatro plazas con Rosalie en su regazo y Alice muy acurrucada al lado de Jasper. Edward y yo quedamos en que quedaba enfrente. Edward apago las luces y puso _play_, para luego sentarse a mi lado. La trama de la pelicula me parecia interesante. Llore un poco cuando murio su esposa. Me parecio tan injusto. Pero como siempre la vida puede ser algo injusta. Edward habia tenido un brazo en mis hombros y cuando llore habia quitado las lagrimas de mis ojos cariñosamente.

Tenia una paleta en la boca que acababa de agarrar de las botanas cuando Edward me la saco de la boca y la metio en la suya. Luego miro mi expresion de desconcierto y rio suavemente mientras la sacaba de su boca y me la ofrecia.

— Tiene baba — dije con ojitos como perrito para jugarle una broma.

— Oh... yo... — parecia avergonzado. Se sonrojo un poco — Lo siento... no... no crei que te...— lo corte lanzandole una sonrisa picara a metiendome la paleta en la boca. Estaba caliente y sabia a su boca. Tenia años sin probar ese adictivo sabor. Ese que solo habia probado una vez. El parecio desconcertado y luego de parpadear unos segundos empezo a reir. Volvi mi vista a la pantalla y Hugh Jackman estaba saliendo de una explosion mientras caminaba en camara lenta hacia la pantalla. Analize su caminar. Tenia algo atractivo pero no se comparaba con el gracil y felino caminar de Edward.

— Cierra la boca, Bella — bromeo ligeramente Rose para despues estallar en disimuladas carcajadas. Frunci el ceño y me sonroje furiosamente. No queria que Edward creyera que me comia a Hugh Jackman con la mirada.

— Rosalie yo no estaba... — ella me corto cuando subio su mano y solto otras ligeras risitas.

— Esta bien, Bella. No tienes porque preocuparte. Hugh Jackman es atractivo. Yo tambien estaba haciendolo... solo que no tan... uh... intensamente — volvio a soltar risitas y yo frunci mas el ceño. ¡Solo analizaba su caminar, por Dios!

Decidi conservar mi diginidad y voltee mi mirada a Edward. Me sorprendi al encontrarme con la dura linea que ahora era su boca. Miraba la pantalla con detenimiento. Con odio, hasta aversion. ¿Tan mala era la pelicula?

Me acerque un poco a el y movi mi paleta delante de su vista.

— Vamos, Eddie — dije con tono entusiasta — Sabes que quieres — la movi mas rapido — ¡Vamos!

Edward solto una gran carcajada.

— No soy un perro, Bella — dijo meneando la cabeza. Pero aun asi llevo la paleta a su boca.

— ¿No te gusta la pelicula? — le pregunte en un susurro.

Su rostro se descompuso un poco, se encogio de hombros y miro a otro lado.

— ¿No tienes hambre? — me pregunto con un poco de dificultad pues todavia tenia mi paleta en su boca. La saque y la meti en la mia, para luego encogerme de hombros. Edward rio suavemente y me la quito para introducirla en su boca. Deje que la tuviera un poco en la boca para luego quitarsela y llevarla a la mia. El hizo lo mismo y despues volvi a hacerlo. **[No sean mal pensados. Ellos solo estan jugando. ****No hay nada... sexual con eso****]**

— Consiganse otra paleta ¿quieren? — dijo con falso asco Jasper. Edward se me quedo viendo, yo solo me encogi de hombros con la paleta en la boca. Edward sonrio y luego miro a Jasper.

— No — dijo mientras la retiraba de mi boca y la introducia en la suya. Rode los ojos.

— ¡Ew! — dijo Rose con una mueca — Yo no hacia eso con Emmett nisiquiera cuando eramos novios — me sonroje furiosamente y frunci un poco el ceño.

— No — dije con sarcasmo — Ahora solo tratas de forzar tu lengua en su garganta. Tranquila, eso no se compara con compartir una paleta — Rode los ojos mientras todos estallaban en carcajadas y cogi un pedazo de pizza. Le di un mordisco. Hacia tanto que no comia pizza con piña. Edward le dio un mordisco y me la devolvio — ¡Hey! — le di un empujoncito jugueton — ¿Haras eso con toda mi comida? — pregunte mientras hacia un puchero.

Edward rio suavemente y se encogio de hombros.

Estuve todo lo que quedabada de la pelicula susurrandome cosas sin importancia con Edward; hablamos acerca de mi escuela, de Forks, de mis _amigos _y mis amigas y de si me gustaba el lugar. Me sonroje cuando me pregunto acerca de mis "admiradores". Crei que ya habia olvidado eso... Habia estado tratando de salirme por la tangente con Alice y hize lo mismo con Edward aunque con este fue aun mas dificil, pues me era casi imposible negarme a sus deseos. Tambien hablamos de el. De su vida en LA, la cual era mucho mas entretenida que la mia en Forks, de sus pasiones, la medicina y el piano; de sus amigos, su mejor amigo era Jasper, se habian hecho mejores amigos cuando tenian catorce en un viaje que hizo Edward con su padre donde Jasper tambien habia participado, pues Jasper estaba interesado en la carrera de psicologia, asi se habian conocido Alice y Jasper. Pude notar que Edward era muy popular en su instituto.

Cuando pusimos la segunda pelicula trate de poner atencion, pero estaba dividida entre Edward y la pelicula. Llore varias veces en el transcurso de la pelicula. Como cuando Morgan Freeman habla de sus sentimientos hacia su esposa o cuando muere. En esos casos Edward me hacia alguna broma o me limpiaba las lagrimas para tratar de mejorar mi animo. Estabamos casi al final de la pelicula cuando boztese aundiblemente. Alice rio con su risita de plata.

— Bella, debes de estar cansada. Ha sido un dia muy largo — dijo mientras se paraba del regazo de Jasper — Ven, vamos. Te mostrare tu habitacion — tomo mi mano y me levante.

— Adios, chicos — dije mientras miraba a todos dejando al mas bello rostro de ultimo. Le sonrei y el me correspondio con una brillante. La luz de la pantalla hizo brillar sus bracktes.

— Adios, Bella — dijeron al unisonido. Rei suavemente y asenti mientras me dejaba remolcar por Alice.

Alice me condujo hasta una parte donde quedaban las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones del segundo piso. Me condujo hasta el final del pasillo donde habia una puerta marron. La señalo y dijo:

— Esta es tu habitacion — se dio la vuelta y habia una puerta negra — Esta es la de Edward — señalo al final del pasillo donde quebadan las escaleras — En la parte de arriba de ellas esta mi habitacion y la de Jasper junto a la de Emmett y Rosalie — luego señalo una habitacion contigua a la mia — Ese es el baño, lo compartiras con Edward — Se volteo y señalo la habitacion contigua a la de Edward — Ese es el cuarto de entrenimiento de esta planta y al lado de las escaleras hay otra estancia que es como un estudio. Bueno debes de estar cansada, buenas noches. Nos vemos en la mañana.

Se acerco me dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiro. Me quede hay, asimilando todas las indicaciones que me habia dado. Parecia mentira que apenas hace horas hubiera estado en mi casa, el dia habia sido largo pero divertido y parecia aun mas increible cuanto nos habiamos acercado Edward y yo en algunas pocas horas.

Todas las interrogantes que tenia antes de verlo desaparecieron. Todavia no tenia sueño pero tenia que escapar de lo nerviosa y impulsiva que me ponia y comportaba al lado de Edward.

Entre a lo que de ahora al finalizar el verano seria mi cuarto. Me quede congelada al verlo.

Era una de las habitaciones mas hermosas en las cuales he estado. Era espaciosa, muy espaciosa, las paredes era de un hermoso marron claro que hacian juego con el suelo y los tonos verdes de algunas partes. Tenia una hermosa cama matrimonial en el medio de la habitacion, que era gigante y te invitaba a que entraras en su comodidad y calentura. En el techo estaban pintadas hojas verdes de todas las tonalidades. Habia un gran armario del cual dudaba seriamente ser capaz de llenarlo. Habia un escritorio con una moderna computadora y una bella estanteria llena de libros. Algunos de los cuales eran mis favoritos. _Cumbres Borrascosas, Orgullo y Prejuicio, Sentido y Sensibilidad, Hamlet, Macbeth, Romeo y Julieta, El Mercader de Venecia_... seguia leyendo y leyendo y encontrando todos y cada uno de mis libros favoritos. Era un habitacion magica, acogedora, modera, con un toque sutil y todo en varias tonalidades de marron, verde y crema que creaban un espacio hermoso que me recordaba a los bosques de Forks.

Busque mis maletas, pero no las encontre. Asi que abri las puertas de los armarios y hay estaban todas mis cosas... pero... habia mas... habia cosas que eran de mi talla y de mi agrado, pero no eran mias... Ahora me sentia un poco mal... ¿Como podria agradecerle a Alice todo esto?

Tocaron la puerta.

Me dispuse a abrir y hay se encontraba el pequeño duendecillo que me habia regalado todo esto.

— Bella, venia a preguntarte si... — No la deje terminar pues me abalanze sobre ella en un abrazo de oso.

— ¡Oh Alice! ¡Esto es tan hermoso! ¿Como podria pagartelo?

Alice rio encantada con su risa de plata, me agarro por los hombros y me miro a los ojos.

— Esto te lo regalo porque te quiero Bella. No seas ridicula y aceptalo como un regalo de alguien quien te adora ¿vale? — dijo eso muy seriamente pero me miraba con cariño.

Asenti y le di otro gran abrazo, ella rio de nuevo encantada.

— Bien, usa el armario con sabiduria. Estare en el cuarto de arriba si me necesitas y vendre en un dos por tres en cuanto me digas que no puedes o no sabes combinar tu ropa ¿esta bien?

Volvi a asentir y la pequeña duendecilla me dio un beso en la mejilla.

— Ahora duerme que debes de estar exhausta. Buenas noches, Bella.

— Buenas noches, Alice — Alice rio y se retiro con su gracil caminar de bailarina. Cerre la puerta y me quede viendo un rato mas la habitacion con admiracion. Era como si agarraran todos mis gustos y lo fucionaran en esta hermosa habitacion. Suspire feliz y me encamine a la mullida y comoda cama. Me invitaba a entrar en su calentura.

Me quite las pequeñas zapatillas de algodon y las deje en el suelo mientras acomodaba las colchas para meterme. Casi en el instante que mi cabeza toco la almoada me entrege a los brazos de morfeo. Un morfeo _de cabellos cobrizos._

_

* * *

_

**Bueno, estuvo largo D:**

El _proximo_ capitulo sera Ed's POV. Principalmente los prefiero.

Estaba indecisa acerca de poner o no el capitulo tan largo. El Edward's POV sera aún más largo que este. Asi que problamente lo recorte.

_Nos leemos (:  
_

**Besos & Mordiscos.**

ROR & RAR ASOCIADOS: ACNE.

CLAP

**PD:** Este capitulo va dedicado a **Nicoll Ror & Alba Rar. Las adoro, chicas [L] (:**

Pijamas


	5. Pijamas, Pizzas & Peliculas Ed's POV I

Emmett me dio un golpe sacándome de mis pensamientos. Me quede rezagado un momento en la sala mientras los demás saludaban a mi mejor amigo y a su gemela.

A diferencia de Bella y de mi, Rosalie había mantenido su contacto con Emmett y, desde antes de que los Hale se mudaran a L.A con nosotros, ella y Emmett mantenían una relación amorosa. Había conocido a los Hale en Forks porque los padres de Jasper y Rosalie eran amigos de Carlisle. Después de los catorce, Jasper se había unido en los viajes y convenciones médicas que hacia Carlisle, en los cuales yo le acompañaba para aprender más. Había entablado una gran amistad con Jasper desde ese momento. Dos años después, cuando teníamos dieciséis, Jasper se había hecho novio de Alice. La verdad no me importo. Jasper era un gran chico y no podía pedir a nadie mejor para mi querido y maléfico duende.

— ¿Que tal, hermano? — dijo Jasper con su natural sonrisa despreocupada. Le di un pequeño abrazo y le devolví la sonrisa.

— ¿Listo para anotarte en las terroríficas vacaciones con los Cullen's? — bromee ligeramente.

Jasper rió ligeramente y se encogió de hombros.

— Me parece genial — reí y le di un pequeño golpe en el hombro mientras me adelantaba para saludar a Rosalie.

— Hola, Rose — le dije suavemente. Ella me regalo una calida sonrisa la cual correspondí y le di un abrazo.

— Hola, Edward — rió suavemente mientras se deshacía de mi abrazo — ¿Ansioso? — susurro en mi odio. Me encogí de hombros e hice una pequeña mueca — Tranquilo — palmeo mi hombro — Todo estará bien.

Le di una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento y me volví para ver a Bella sonrojada y a Jasper riendo ligeramente. Solté una suave risa. Era tan adorable cuando se sonrojaba.

Ayude a Emmett y a Jasper a subir sus maletas y las de Rosalie.

— Emmett, hermano — dijo Jasper — Tenia años sin veros a Bella y a ti — le palmeo el hombro — Bella se ha hecho toda una mujer — me tense un poco. No es que no fuera obvio que era atractiva, pero en cierto modo me causaba un poco de molestia que otros hombres lo notaran.

Emmett se rió un poco y asintió.

— Se parece bastante a mama — Emmett suspiro y bajo su mirada. Jasper le dio un suave apretón en los hombros — Bajemos a ver a nuestras chicas — dijo una sonrisa picara — Extrañe a Rose todo el año.

«_Si, bueno. Yo extrañe a Bella por seis años_» pensé con ironía.

Jasper asintió y se encaminaron escaleras abajo. Yo los seguí en silencio. Todavía perdido en mis pensamientos.

Nos reunimos todos en la cocina donde estaban las chicas tomando sodas. Emmett me lanzo una la cual abrí y tome mientras me apoyaba en la encimera.

— ¿Que quieren hacer hoy? — dijo Alice dando brinquitos desde la encimera en la cual se apoyaba Jasper.

Todos permanecimos pensativos un rato. Yo quería pasar mi tiempo con Bella. Podríamos hablar de todos estos años en los cuales estuvimos alejados y...

— ¡Yo quiero hacer una pijamada! — exclamo Emmett cortando mis pensamientos.

— ¿Una pijamada? — Repetí mientras enarcaba la ceja — ¿No crees que estas un poco viejo para eso, Emmett? — sonreí con diversión.

«_ ¿Que les sucede a todos el día de hoy?_» pensé «_Primero Alice con yo-soy-la-nena-de-papa y ahora Emmett con yo-quiero-tener-una-pijamada_»

Menee la cabeza.

— Cállate, Edwin — dijo con sorna Emmett. El siempre me llamaba por ese nombre cuando quería hacerme molestar. Charlie, el padre de Bella, siempre me llamaba así, a pesar de las numerosas ocasiones en que le recordé mi nombre. Parecía tenerme una pequeña aversión por pasarme tanto tiempo con su hija siendo un chico — Saben que será divertido — comento seriamente. Creo que era la primera vez que veía esa expresión en su cara. Se veía extraño en contraste con mi imagen mental del jovial Emmett o el amedrentador — ¿Quien me apoya? — volvió a tener la misma expresión del jovial y burlón Emmett que todos conocíamos tan bien. Parecía un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre musculoso.

— Yo te apoyo, bebe — dijo Rosalie con un repulsivo tono dulce antes de abalanzarse contra su regazo y estampar sus labios en los de Emmett; el cual devolvía el beso con igual o mayor intensidad.

— ¡Ew! — Dijo la musical voz de Bella con tono de dramático asco — ¡Hermana menor presente! — Se señalo el pecho y frunció un poco el ceño — ¡Por favor, guarden sus actos cariñosos para más tarde! — todos reímos mientras Bella se sonrojaba levemente.

— Volviendo al tema — dijo Alice cuando las risas se calmaron. Bella se movió de lugar y se coloco cerca de mí. Jugué con un mechón de su cabello sin que se diera cuenta. Olía a Rosas y Fresia. Simplemente... exquisito — Me parece fantástica la idea de Emmett.

«_Definitivamente hoy es un día extraordinariamente bizarro_» pensé mientras fruncía el entrecejo «_ ¿Emmett, buena idea? Seguro. ¿Que es lo que viene? ¿La duende odia las modas?_»

Alice se dio cuenta de nuestras expresiones de desconcierto porque frunció el ceño y rodó los ojos.

— Está bien expuesto. Solo es... una interesante elección de palabras — le explique.

Volvió a rodar los ojos y se descruzo de brazos.

— Como sea... — dijo con indiferencia — ¿Quien esta de acuerdo? — pregunto dando saltito — ¡Votaremos! — Decidió antes de darnos oportunidad de responder — Levanten la mano quien estén en contra — Me lo pensé un rato. De verdad quería estar con Bella a solas y si íbamos a hacer una pijamada probamente las chicas se queden con las chicas y los chicos con los chicos._ «No _— pensé — _Definitivamente no me apetece una pijamada»_Levante la mano al mismo tiempo que Bella. Dirigí mi mirada a esos hermosos orbes chocolate que me devolvieron la mirada formando una sonrisa la cual correspondí. Al parecer a ella tampoco le apetecía una pijamada. Me pregunte sus causas y si también ella esperaba pasar tiempo a solas conmigo como yo tanto ansiaba — ¿Porque no me sorprende? — Pregunto Alice molesta — Sus votos serán ignorados — dijo cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Hey! — protesto Bella.

— ¡Eso no es justo, Alice! — dije mientras le fruncía el ceño. ¿Como podía negarle algo a alguien tan dulce como Bella?

— ¡Estas eliminando justamente a los que están en contra de tu plan para poder llevarlo a cabo! — exclamo Bella molesta. Dada un poco de gracia. Era como un pequeño gatito que se cree tigre. Sin saber su vulnerabilidad. — ¡Creí que esto era democracia! — dijo mientras subía una mano en protesta. Si no hubiera sido porque estaba molesto con Alice me hubiera reído.

— _Es_ democracia — dijo descruzándose de hombros — Lo que pasa es que ustedes dos — dijo apuntándome con su pequeño dedo pálido y uñas rosas primero a mi y luego a Bella — Siempre se niegan a hacer cualquier cosa que no sea tocar su música, charlar o leer libros. _A solas, los dos_ — termino con una risita. Fruncí el ceño y voltee a ver a Bella. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas furiosamente y el ceño fruncido. «_Genial _— pensé — _ahora también hace sentir incomoda a Bella con mi cercanía ¿Otra vez con su "plan"? ¿Cual era su plan? ¿Hacerla sentir incomoda con mi compañía?_»

— Sigue siendo injusto — masculle — ¿Que tiene de malo que quiera gastar mi tiempo con mi mejor amiga...?— ¿Algún día seria lo suficientemente valiente como para expresarle mis sentimientos? ¿O solamente esperaría hasta que algún cretino la alejara de mi lado? Esa posibilidad me hizo estremecer.

Me recordó el tema de Jacob. Necesitaba saber eso_... pronto_. Si es posible hoy mismo.

— ¡Bah! ¡Como sea! — dijo Alice, haciendo un gesto con su pequeña manito, como restándole importancia al asunto — Igualmente le ganamos en numero. Ustedes dos fueron los únicos que subieron su mano en oposición. Eso quiere decir que si los demás no levantaron la mano están de acuerdo con nuestros planes. Y todo eso se reduce a que... — mientras iba hablando, su voz sonaba más y más entusiasta, hasta que terminando botando arriba de la encimera — ¡_Tendremos_ una pijamada! — sentencio.

Rosalie se hundió con Alice y los chicos en una profunda conversación acerca de que íbamos a hacer mientras Bella se quedo pensativa a mi lado. Tenía una pequeña arruguita entre las cejas y los labios fruncidos. Quería alargar mi mano y remover ese pequeño rastro de tristeza de su hermoso rostro pero sabía que eso seria peligroso. ¿Los amigos no hacen ese tipo de cosas o si? Supongo que si, pero no sabia si me podía detener en el momento en que mis manos tocaran su suave piel, o al menos aparentaba ser suave.

— Edward, hermano — me dijo Jasper cortando el hilo de mis pensamientos — Emmett tu y yo iremos a comprar las botanas y algunas otras cosas mientras las chicas van de comprar — termino rodando los ojos. Me pregunte para que necesitarían ir de compras si tan solo íbamos a estar nosotros tres; pero Alice utilizaba cualquier excusa para comprar. Solté una suave risita y me voltee para comentarle algo a Bella cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba a mi lado. Fruncí el ceño — Esta esperando a las chicas afuera — dijo Jasper antes de que pudiera preguntar.

— Oh — fue mi única respuesta.

«_ ¿Que esperabas, Edward? _— me pregunte a mi mismo con sorna — _¿Un beso de despedida?_»

«_Bueno eso no, pero al menos un "Hasta luego"... Eso estaría bien_» pensé con desanimo.

Conociendo a Alice iban a tardar todo el día en el maldito centro comercial. Me hubiera gustado poder despedirme. Ya extrañaba su voz. Solo esperaba que el tiempo pasara rápidamente.

— ¿Estas bien, Edward? — pregunto Jasper mientras ponía una mano en mi hombro.

— Si — dije con falso entusiasmo.

— Vamos, hermano. Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea — dijo mientras hacia presión en mi hombro de modo reconfrontarte.

— No es nada — le di una pequeña sonrisa mientras me encogía de hombros. Jasper simplemente asintió y se volvió para despedirse de Alice.

«_Porque el si puede hacerlo_» pensé con ironía

«_O al menos Alice lo espera para que el lo haga_» apunto mi subconsciente.

«_Ella no tiene porque esperarte, Edward. No eres su novio_» me recordó a mi mismo.

Suspire y me pase una mano por los cabellos mientras recogía las llaves de mi preciado y amado volvo.

— ¿Nos vamos, chicos? — les pregunte mientras me adelantaba a su lado.

— Claro, vámonos, Ed — dijo Emmett mientras pasaba un brazo por mi cuello y lo apretaba contra su axila.

— Emmett — proteste. A veces parecía uno de esos molestos hermanos mayores.

— Oh vamos, Ed — dijo mientras hacia fricción con sus nudillos contra mi cabeza — Años sin verte — dijo mientras me soltaba.

Suspire. En cierto modo tenia razón.

— Está bien, Emm — dije mientras le daba un golpe en los hombros. Emmett exclamo un "Ow" y luego me lo devolvió. Me sobe el brazo y mientras me reía y le pegue un poco mas fuerte.

— Oh vamos — dijo Jasper mientras se acercaba a nosotros y Emmett me devolvía el golpee. Yo hice lo mismo mientras reía — Parecen niños — Emmett empezó a reír y lo agarro por el cuello para hacerle lo mismo que a mi mientras yo me carcajeaba.

— ¡Emmett! — Grito Jasper mientras intentaba soltarse — ¡Suéltame! — solo consiguió que Emmett frotara su puño mas fuerte. Jasper hizo una mueca y yo estaba en el suelo, doblándome de la risa — ¡Oh, vamos, hombre! ¡Suéltame ya! — Emmett rió mas fuerte y lo soltó mientras Jasper lo miraba un poco de irritación y sobaba su cabeza — Aveces eres insoportable, Emm — dijo mientras hacia una mueca.

— Aw, Jazzy — dijo Emmett poniendo los ojos como cordero degollado como hacia Alice — Tú no querías decir eso — hizo un gesto femenino y luego hizo un puchero. Jasper solo le dio un puñetazo en el hombro mientras Emmett reía — Esta bien, me comporto

— Vámonos ya, chicos — dije mientras me encaminaba al volvo.

— ¡Alguien esta ansioso por volver a casa para esperar a mi hermanita! — dijo Emmett con voz gutural. Fruncí el ceño y apreté los labios.

— Cállate, Emmett. No tienes idea de lo que dices — dije mientras abría la puerta del piloto y me sentaba.

Emmett se sentó en la parte de atrás y Jasper en el asiento del copiloto.

— ¡Oh, si! — Exclamo Emmett con voz jovial — ¡Si se lo que digo! — Se apoyo en los dos asientos delanteros y miro mi cara — He visto como la miras — dijo ahora serio — Y he visto como _ella_ te mira — ¿Como _ella_ me mira? ¿Que quería decir con eso?

— ¿Que quieres decir con eso? — le pregunte. Hasta yo podía notar la curiosidad y la emoción contenida en mi voz.

— Averígualo. Solo te digo que si llegas a hacerle daño, te mataría con mis propias manos y no volverías a saber de ella por el resto de tu miserable existencia— amenazo — ¿entendido? — pregunto jovialmente.

Si, Emmett definitivamente era bipolar.

— Nunca le haría daño Emm — susurre.

Luego de unos diez minuetos de pesadas bromas de Emmett y golpes en su cabeza de Jasper, llegamos a una pequeña tienda. Entramos y estuvimos alrededor de dos horas metiendo todo tipo de cosas en el carrito. Estábamos en el pasillo **3** donde estaba toda la comida chatarra cuando Emmett llego con un montón de cosas en sus manos.

— ¿Comida para perro? — pregunte enarcando una ceja. Emmett solo se encogió de hombros — Ni siquiera tenemos perro, Emmett — le discutí mientras lo sacaba del carrito.

— Eres un aguafiestas, Edwin — dijo con un teatral tono herido. Apreté la mandíbula y luego suspire.

— ¿Que es esto? — pregunto Jasper señalando un objeto de metal que había visto en la habitación de Alice.

— Un rizador de pestañas — dijo Emmett como si fuera algo obvio.

— Ni siquiera preguntare — dije mientras hacia un gesto de exasperación con las manos.

— ¡Hey! — Dijo Emmett — ¡La dependiente me convenció! — dijo agitando sus brazos en modo de defensa.

— ¿Que mas necesitamos? — le pregunte a Jasper, ignorando a Emmett.

— Bueno... creo que con esto será suficiente — dijo mientras revisaba el carrito a punto de estallar de las porquerías que había traído Emmett — No se que quieran cenar las chicas por lo que no compraremos nada sin antes preguntarles que les apetece — se encogió de hombros.

— Buena idea — murmure mientras empujaba el carrito hacia la caja.

— ¿No compraremos la comida de perro? — pregunto Emmett detrás de mi.

Apreté la mandíbula.

— No, Emmett — le dije con dureza y lentamente — No compraremos la comida de perro porque _no _tenemos perro — dije enfatizando el "no". Suspire y oí a Emmett mascullar algo bajo su respiración. Rodé los ojos mientras Jasper reía.

La cajera enarqueó las cejas ante algunos de los productos escogidos por nosotros pero no hizo ningún comentario.

— Aquí tienes, guapo — dijo mientras me entregaba mi cambio y la factura.

— Gracias — le di una sonrisa y ayude a los chicos con las bolsas de las botanas.

— ¡Wow, hermano! — Dijo Emmett mientras salíamos y me daba en la espalda con el codo ya que tenia las manos ocupadas con las bolsas — Te felicito — soltó una gutural risa.

Fruncí el ceño.

— Emmett no tengo la menor idea de que estas hablando — Le dije mientras quitaba la alarma del coche.

— ¡Oh, vamos! — Exclamo Emmett — ¡La chica prácticamente te devoro con la mirada! ¡Tienes su número en la factura! — revise la factura y, efectivamente, hay se encontraba el numero de una tal "Verónica" con un beso marcado por unos labios pintados de un rosa chicle.

— Oh... — me quede observando el papel y luego lo tire.

— ¿Hermano, porque hiciste eso? — me pregunto Emmett con alarma.

— Porque la chica no me atrae ¿de acuerdo? — dije mientras me subía al asiento de piloto y encendía el coche.

— ¿De verdad estas enamorado de mi hermana, no es así? — pregunto Emmett desde el asiento trasero.

Lo mire desde el espejo retrovisor unos momentos y luego me encogí de hombros.

— Desde que tengo uso de razón, Emm — murmure — Desde que tengo uso de razón — suspire y puse el coche en marcha.

Los chicos y yo bajamos las cosas del volvo y las dejamos en la cocina. Subimos a mi habitación y estuvimos alrededor de tres horas haciendo exactamente _nada_. Era patético lo que hacíamos cuando las chicas no estaban. Emmett estaba recostado en el suelo viendo al techo. Jasper estaba recostado sobre mi sofá de cuero perdido en sus pensamientos. Y yo estaba en mi propio mundo. En un mundo donde lo único que importaba eran un par de orbes chocolate en el rostro de una diosa. Necesitaba escuchar el ese cantar de los ángeles que era su voz. Era ridículo pero tenia varias horas que no lo oía y me sentía como si me fuera a volver loco. Estaba paranoico. Pensando los mil y un peligros que hay en un gran centro comercial lleno de personas desconocidas y probablemente malhechores. ¿Que sucedía si robaban a mano armada la tienda donde las chicas se encontraban? ¿Que sucedía si alguien la secuestraba? ¿Y si habían tenido un accidente automovilístico de camino a casa y sus tres móviles se había caído por el acantilado y por esa razón no me podían llamar para avisarme de la muerte de mi amor, mi hermana y mi casi hermana? ¿Que sucedía si descendía un meteorito del espacio y caía justamente en el probador donde Bella se media ropa en una de las lujosas tiendas donde Alice la había llevado? ¿Porque todavía no llegaban? ¿Cuanto podían tardar tres chicas comprando un par de pijamas? ¿Que pasaba si de verdad la habían secuestrado?

Me empecé a preocupar de verdad.

Tal vez las habían secuestrado y hache estábamos nosotros. Tirados, mirando al techo y sin preocuparnos por su seguridad. ¡Demonios! ¿Porque no hice algo antes? ¿Si la drogaban y despertaba descuartizada en un cuarto de hotel violada o sin hígado?

Me estremecí ante esa turbia y horrible visión. Tenia que buscar una excusa para llamarla.

Entonces recordé lo que había dicho Jasper de la cena y las preferencias desconocidas de las chicas sobre los alimentos. Podía llamar a Bella por "casualidad" y preguntarle. No me importaba nada, solo quería si se encontraba bien.

_« ¡Perfecto!_» Pensé mientras rebuscaba en el bolsillo trasero mi celular.

— Eh... — dije mientras me sentaba y los chicos me miraban interrogantes — Llamare a las chicas... para... — _¡Vamos! ¡La historia que inventases, dila! _— Para preguntarles que les apetece de cenar — dije con una sonrisa forzada.

— ¡Perfecto! — dijo Jasper con entusiasmo.

Marque el número de Bella mientras mi corazón latía desfrenado. Era la primera vez que lo marcaba.

— _¿Alo? _— me respondió esa gloriosa voz que hacia que mi pecho se llenare de calidez. Sonaba extrañada. Mi estado de ánimo mejoro notablemente ahora que sabía que estaba bien.

— ¡Bu! — le dije para bromearle.

Tardo unos segundos en contestar.

— _¿Jake? _— susurro con un mar de emociones contenidas. Una ola de tristeza, furia y rabia me recorrió.

«_ ¿Jake?_» pensé con desanimo.

¿Estaba esperando su llamada? No lo creo... su voz sonaba sorprendida y triste. Aunque emocionada ¿Eso que quiere decir? ¿Lo ama? ¿Esta enamorada de el? ¿Lo extraña? ¿Es a el y no a mi quien eligió para ella? ¿Que significaban todas aquellas emociones escondidas en su tono de voz?

— _¿Alo? _— su voz me llego desde el otro lado de la línea. Se oía asustada. Como si tuviera miedo. ¿De que? ¿Que sucedió? ¡Oh! ¡No le he dicho quien soy!

— Oh, lo siento — murmure rápidamente — No era mi intención asustarte — reí con nerviosismo. Hasta a mi me parecía patético mi tono.

— _¡Edward!_ — exclamo con felicidad. El tono y la manera en que dijo mi nombre hicieron que me olvidara de todas mis antiguas preocupaciones y mi pecho se llenara de una calida sensación _— ¡Dios, pensé que era un acosador con una sierra eléctrica que me estaba observando en este momento a la vuelta de la esquina, esperando que pasara para secuestrarme y descuartizarme en pedacitos!_ — dijo aliviada. Sonaba como si acabara de quitarle un gran peso de encima. Las cosas que decía siempre me tomaban desprevenido. Al igual que sus acciones. Era una de las cosas más fascinantes de su persona. Su forma de ser me encantaba.

Reí al escuchar lo que dijo.

— Que cosas dices, Bella — murmure mientras reposaba mi cabeza en mi almohada y observaba el techo. Reí suavemente mientras meneaba la cabeza.

— _Lo se _— dijo mientras suspiraba — _Hm ¿Se puede saber para que requiere mis servicios, Señor Cullen? _— pregunto. Pude intuir la sonrisa en el tono de su voz. Eso hizo arrancar una gran sonrisa de mis labios. Después analice lo que me estaba diciendo.

— ¡Oh, si! ¡Casi lo olvidaba! — ¿Como podía ser tan estúpido? Me había pasado minutos buscando un pretexto para llamarla y luego olvidaba utilizarlo — Los chicos me pidieron que llamara a Alice para decirle que habíamos comprado las botanas pero que no habíamos pedido nada de comer porque no sabíamos que les podía apetecer para cenar — explique rápidamente para enmendar mi error mientras pasaba la mano por mi cabello con nerviosismo. Emmett y Jasper me miraron ceñudos y se acercaron a mí para oír la conversación en cuanto los mencione. Rodee los ojos y espere a que Bella contestara pero al otro lado de la línea solo se oía la lejana conversación de Rosalie con Alice acerca de ropa interior y el suave gorgoteo de algo muy parecido a una fuente — ¿Bella...? — La llame — ¿Estas ahí?

— _¡Oh, lo siento, Edward! _— se disculpo con vergüenza. Sonreí al escuchar el tono de su voz — _Es solo que me distraje un poco _— ¿Con que se había distraído? — _¿Que me decías?_ — todavía podía intuir la vergüenza en su voz aunque se esforzaba por no desmotrarla. Eso me hizo reír ligeramente.

— Los chicos me pidieron que llamara a Alice para decirle que habíamos comprado las botanas pero no habíamos pedido nada de comer porque no sabíamos que les apetecería— le repetí mientras pasaba una mano por mi desastroso cabello de nuevo.

— _Oh, nosotras estamos llegando a una pizzería..._ — no pude entender lo demás que decía porque Alice la interrumpió.

— _¡Bella...! _— fue todo lo que escuche antes de que Jasper y Emmett me arrebataron el móvil y pusieran altavoz.

— _Espera un segundo, Edward. No cuelgues_ — estaba diciendo Bella.

— Dame el teléfono, Jasper — murmure una amenaza para que Bella no lo oyera.

— No — susurro Jasper.

— ¡Dame mi maldito móvil, Jasper! — susurre mientras lo agarraba por la camisa.

— ¡Hey, hermano, calma! — dijo Emmett mientras trataba de soltar mi agarre.

— _¿Con quien hablas?_ — se escucho la emocionada voz del engendro diabólico por el otro lado de la línea, haciendo que la expresión del rostro de Jasper brillara.

— _Con Edward_ — dijo Bella. Podía imaginarla encogiéndose de hombros con un poco de rosado en sus suaves mejillas... — _los chicos querían avisarnos que habían comprado botanas pero nada de comer porque no sabían que nos apetecía _— explico, cortando el hilo de mis pensamientos.

— ¿_Los_ chicos? — pregunto en un susurro Jasper y enarcando las cejas.

— ¡Fue lo único que se me ocurrió! — Me excuse — ¿Que ocurre si en la tienda en donde se encontraban entraba un ladrón armado amenazando con rehenes? Conociendo la suerte de Bella seguramente _ella_ seria el rehén — susurre rápidamente mientras le arrebataba _mi_ móvil.

— Wow, este chico es paranoico — murmuro Emmett. Le lance una mirada envenenada y le di la espalda a los dos.

— _¡Oh, ponlo en altavoz para que nos diga que clase de pizza les apetece a los chicos! — _pidió el pequeño engendro que suelo llamar "hermana". Vi a Jasper removerse incomodo y tratar de quitarme el móvil pero me escabullí.

— _Buena idea, Alice_ — comento la voz de un ángel, haciéndome soltar un pequeño suspiro _— ¿Edward, sigues ahí?_

Su voz nerviosa me hizo soltar una pequeña risita. Como si fuera a moverme del lado de este móvil mientras ella estuviera al otro lado de la línea. Había esperado por esta llamada durante años.

— _Si, escuche tu conversación con el pequeño duendecillo diabólico. Los chicos están a mi lado _— explique — _Estas en alta voz._

— _Esta bien _— estaba diciendo Alice a... supongo que a alguien.

— _Buenas tardes hermosas señoritas _— solté un pequeño gruñido. ¿Quien le dio permiso a ese... pizzero para hablarle así a...?

_« ¿A que Edward?_» me pregunto aquella estúpida y molesta voz burlonamente «_ ¿A tu mejor amiga? ¿A tu casi hermana, de la cual has estado enamorado toda la vida? ¿La cual posiblemente tiene novio y ya te olvido?_»

— _Bienvenidas a Pizza-World. ¿Que les puedo ofrecer? _— continuo la molesta voz al lado de la línea cortando mis pensamientos.

— ¿Que le sucede a este? — pregunto entre dientes Emmett

— No lo se — masculle — Se supone que tiene que atenderlas. No seducirlas — me queje mientras apretaba el móvil mas fuerte.

— ¿Me prestas el móvil un segundo? — pregunto Emmett.

— ¿Para que? — pregunte frunciendo el ceño

— Edward, cállate y dame el móvil — ordeno. Fruncí mas el ceño y se lo entregue _— _Hermano _— _dijo Emmett al teléfono _— _deja de coquetear con mi novia y mis hermanas y atiéndelas que tenemos hambre _— _amenazo. Jasper soltó unas risitas y le quito el teléfono a Emmett.

— _¡Emmett! _— se escucho la voz de Bella con un tono de vergüenza.

— ¡Bah! — Resoplo Jasper — Confíen en sus chicas, hermanos _— « ¿Mi chica?_» pensé con desanimo «_Que mas quisiera yo que llamarla _mi _chica»_ — Alice, amor ¿Me oyes? — pregunto suavizando la expresión y cambiando a un tono dulce.

Puse una mueca de asco y Emmett le dio un zape a Jasper quien murmuro un "Ow" mientras Alice contestaba.

— _Aquí estoy, Jazz_ — canturreo la voz de Alice.

— _Bien, a los chicos y a mi nos apetece una de pepperoni. Tendremos que comprar varias porque el grandullón de Emmett esta en la casa _— dijo mirando burlón a Emmett. Emmett volvió a pegarle pero esta vez mas duro y se escucharon risitas al otro lado del móvil.

Le quite el teléfono a Jasper mientras ellos estaban en una competencia de golpes y rodé los ojos.

— Yo quiero una de piña con jamón — comente mientras sonreía.

Esa solía ser la pizza favorita de Bella. Recuerdo a la perfección el día que la probé por primera vez. Le dije que como era capaz de comer una combinación de ingredientes como aquella. Ella frunció el ceño y me reto a probarla. Al principio no cedí, pero como todo lo que ella me pide, termine dándoselo. Por ella seria capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Sorprendemente, la pizza era una de las mejores que había probado, y desde ese día Bella y yo solíamos comerla.

— _¡Yo también!_ — exclamo Bella con entusiasmo. Haciéndome soltar una risita. Escuche un suspiro y luego Alice hablo.

— _Bien _— dijo — _Queremos dos de _pepperoni _grande. Una grande _Hawaiana _y una grande _cuatro estaciones con pepperoni — pidió rápidamente. Podía imaginarme al chico tratando de escribir todo eso a la velocidad a la cual Alice hablaba.

Durante un rato nadie hablo, podía sentir las molestas respiraciones de los chicos en mi nuca.

— _Bien _— dijo el molesto chico — _enseguida se las traigo, preciosuras._

_«Pensé que la amenaza de Emmett había servido_» pensé mientras, sin poder evitarlo, soltaba un pequeño gruñido.

— _¿Bella? _— la llame mientras los chicos trataban de quitarme el teléfono.

— ¡Hermano dame el móvil! — dijo Emmett desesperado mientras me daba un golpe en el hombro

— ¡No! — murmure sin pronunciar palabra mientras corría por la habitación tratando de zafarme de su agarre y el de Jasper. Me monte en la cama y como los dos no me soltaban terminaron arriba de mi mientras me golpeaban.

— ¡Vamos, hermano, el chico de la pizza esta coqueteando con nuestras chicas! — se quejo mientras Emmett me golpeaba con la almohada en un pobre intento de aturdirme sin hacerme daño.

— ¡Quiero hablar con Alice, Edward! — se quejo Jasper mientras jalaba el brazo con el cual sostenía el teléfono que tenia pegado a la oreja y Emmett seguía dándome golpes con la almohada— ¡Tu ya hablaste con Bella! — dijo mientras yo trataba de quitármelos de encima y nos caíamos los tres al suelo.

— ¡Es _mi _móvil y _yo_ hablare con quien quiera! — aclare.

Se escucharon unas risitas al otro lado del móvil que nos congelaron a los tres.

_« ¡No!_» pensé con molestia mientras sentía caliente mi rostro.

Las chicas de seguro habían oído como nos peleábamos por el teléfono; comportándonos como niños.

— ¿Bella, sigues ahí? — pregunte con temor.

_« ¡Por favor!_»pensé«_ ¡Que las risitas sean de Alice y Rose! ¡Que Bella este...! ¡En cualquier lugar menos al lado del chico de las pizzas!_»

— _Reportándome_ — dijo su angelical voz. Reí un poco y menee la cabeza.

_« ¡Por supuesto que había escuchado, Edward!_» me dije a mi mismo

«_Al menos no esta al lado del chico de las pizzas_» me reconforte.

«_Eso no lo puedes saber_» dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza.

— ¿Donde esta el chico de las pizzas?— pregunte. Trate de no sonar como un hermano celoso.

_«O un novio celoso»_ contraataco aquella molesta voz.

_«Calla_» masculle mentalmente.

_«Definitivamente he perdido el juicio, enserio ¿discutir conmigo mismo?»_

— _Eh... ¿haciendo las pizzas? _— su respuesta sonó mas a un pregunta. Sentí como si mi pregunta hubiera estado fuera de lugar. Quizá ella también pensaba lo mismo.

— Eh... si... eh...— trate de justificarme —lo siento... es solo que... — ¡No se me ocurría nada! «_ ¡Maldición, Edward, piensa!_» grite mentalmente — Emmett y Jasper casi me golpean por no dejarlos espantar al chico — dije rápidamente la primera cosa que se me vino a la mente.

_Los chicos igualmente me golpearon _— recordé.

— _Eh... si... Se llamaba James_ — explico sin darle importancia.

— Oh — fue mi brillante respuesta. ¿Le había gustado? ¿Que pasa con Jacob?

Se oyó un pequeño suspiro.

— _Entonces_ — dijo Bella con voz divertida. Pude imaginármela sonriendo _— ¿Porque sigues gastando tu precioso tiempo y saldo en mi?_

— ¿Te molesta que te llame? — pregunte haciendo una mueca y con el sabor de la desilusión en mi boca. Hasta yo podía oír el dolor en mi voz.

— _¡No!_ — Contesto con la voz un octavo mas alto de lo normal, lo cual me hizo sonreír —_ ¡Es solo que pensé que llamabas porque querías decirle lo de las pizzas a Alice!_ — contesto rápidamente. Parecía nerviosa. Eso me hizo soltar una pequeña risita.

— Entonces la hubiera llamado a ella ¿no crees? — le pregunte. Me recosté en mi cama y mire el techo.

— Eh... si... ¿Porque me llamaste a mí? — pregunto confusa.

— Bueno... — «_Vamos, Edward. Dilo, es ahora o nunca_» me apremie a mi mismo. Tome un pequeño respiro y cerré los ojos — Quería escuchar tu voz — dije lentamente mientras formaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Espere a que Bella contestara pero no lo hizo. Eso me preocupo. ¿La había hecho sentir incomoda?

¡Que idiota soy! ¡Por supuesto que la hice sentir incomoda! ¡Seguro ella me ve como un hermano! ¡Los hermanos no coquetean con sus hermanas!

— ¿Bella? — La llame — Perdona si te incomode... yo... yo no quería... que... bueno, tu... — balbucee como idiota. Seguramente ahora también pensaba que tenía problemas mentales.

— _¡No, no! — _Murmuro rápidamente e interrumpiendo mi balbuceo — _Yo..._ — se oía nerviosa. Se oyó como si tomara un respiro — _Yo también quería oír tu voz_ — dijo suavemente.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y sentí como mi corazón trataba de saltar de mi pecho.

¿Bella había dicho eso?

— Pellízquenme — murmure. Sentí como me pellizcaban el brazo y solté un suave "Ow".

— Tu me pediste que lo hiciera — murmuro Emmett antes de que le golpeara el hombro — ¡Ow, hermano! — dijo mientras acariciaba su hombro. Volví a poner mi atención en Bella.

— Eso es bueno... — me interrumpió una voz al otro lado del teléfono.

— _¡Hey!_ — escuche una voz masculina. Fruncí el ceño y apreté los labios para no soltar palabras que jamás diría delante de una dama _— Aquí están tus pizzas, preciosa_ — Emmett solo un gruñido a mi lado.

— ¡Demonios! — murmuro.

— ¿Quien se cree este chico de las pizzas? — pregunto Jasper entre dientes.

— ¿Que paso con todo aquello de "confíen en sus chicas"? — pregunto Emmett haciendo comillas en el aire.

— Confío en las chicas, hermano — respondió — Confío en las chicas pero no en... «James» — dijo mientras apretaba los dientes.

— ¿Estuvieron oyendo mi conversación? — pregunte sin poder creérmelo.

— Pareces un adolescente enamorado, pequeño Eddie — dijo antes de soltar una gutural risa.

— No me llames así — masculle — Solo Bella puede hacerlo porque... — una voz al otro lado de la línea me corto.

— _Tus amigas están en el tocador, preciosa_ — ¿Dejaron a Bella sola con aquel cretino? — _Ya las dejaron pagas. Me dijeron que te dijera que las esperaras en el coche con las pizzas _— Tenia ganas de desgarrar al propietario de esa odiosa voz. Llena de lujuria y halagos. ¿Quien se creía que era?

_«Genial_» pensé con sarcasmo «_Lo que falta es que se ofrezca a ayudarla a llevar las pizzas al coche» _Esa opción me puso los pelos de punta «_ ¿Donde esta el pequeño engendro cuando se le necesita?»_ pensé con desespero.

— _Oh..._ — dijo Bella — _Claro_ — rió con nerviosismo.

— _No olvides tu factura, amor._

«_ ¡¿Amor?! ¡Solo yo...!_»

«_ ¿Solo tu que, Edward? Tú no puedes decirle amor. ¿Los hermanos se dicen amor? ¿Los mejores amigos se llaman amor?» _

Estaba hundido en un sentimiento de impotencia, rabia, deseo y furia.

— ¿Amor? — repetí entre dientes casi sin decir palabra

— Quiero hacer picadillo de chico de pizza — dijo Emmett.

— Emmett... ¿estas oyendo lo ridículo que suena lo que acabas de decir? — pregunto Jasper.

— No es a tu hermana a la que el chico esta acosando, Jasper — respondió entre dientes.

Deje de prestar atención a su disputa y trate de escuchar lo que decían las chicas. Por como se oía, supuse que todavía estaba en altavoz.

— _Entonces, Bella..._ — estaba diciendo Rosalie en tono entusiasta.

— Cuando las chicas utilizan ese tono es algo grande — dijo Emmett con una sonrisa malévola y asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza. Jasper le pego por la cabeza y Emmett frunció el ceño.

— ¿Se habrán olvidado de nuestra llamada? — murmuro Jasper.

— _¿Si?_ — pregunto Bella.

— _¡El chico guapo de la pizzería te dio su numero!_ — chillo Alice haciendo que nos congeláramos. Los tres nos quedamos viendo el teléfono fijamente, con los dientes apretados.

— ¿Que el hizo, que? — rugí en voz baja.

— Esto esta mal — murmuro Jasper mientras meneaba la cabeza y veía fijamente el móvil.

— _¿Qué? _— dijo Bella, parecía desconcertada. ¿Habrá oído lo que dijimos?

— ¡Cállense! — susurre con los dientes apretados.

— _La factura _— respondió Rosalie.

Oh.

— Bueno al menos no nos oyó — murmuro Emmett.

— Que consuelo — susurre con sarcasmo.

Se oyeron chillidos de alegría en el otro lado de la línea. El estomago se me revolvió. ¿Estaba feliz por haber recibido el número de aquel cretino?

— _¡Es muy apuesto! _— chillo Alice. Ví como Jasper fruncía el ceño y convertía su boca en una línea.

— Nunca mas irán a ese lugar de nuevo — murmuro Jasper.

— _¡¿Lo llamaras?! _— pregunto Rosalie.

Los tres acercamos el oído al teléfono para escuchar la respuesta de Bella

_« ¡Dios, Bella! Dime que no llamaras a ese cretino... Dímelo_» suplique mentalmente.

— _Yo... eh... no lo... _— «_Esta bien_» pensé «_Es suficiente. Hora de mi entrada_»Tosí tenuemente y luego de un ligero silencio Bella comento en tono neutro — _No, no lo haré. En este momento estoy hablando con Edward. _

Entonces... ¿eso quería decir que era más importante para ella que aquel odioso chico?

— _¿Y cuando termines de hablar con el...?_ — dijo Rosalie con voz sugestiva y picara.

«_No mientras yo viva_» Rugió mi mente.

— ¿Bella, sigues ahí? — pregunte mientras quitaba el altavoz. Puse una mano en el audicular y mire a los chicos — Chicos, por favor, déjenme solo — pedí.

Ellos asintieron y salieron del cuarto luego de darme una palmada en la espalda. Me tire en la cama y observe el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del vasto y gran mundo.

— _Si, Eddie _— respondió con tono feliz. Sonreí mientras apretaba mi almohada _— ¿Que haces?_ — pregunto con curiosidad.

«_Pensando en ti_» respondí en mi mente.

Solté un suspiro.

— Mirando el techo de mí cuarto. Pensando en una nueva canción y esperando ansiosamente que mi querida Bell's regrese a casa — confesé en broma. Aunque no era nada más que la verdad. Bella soltó una risita nerviosa.

— _Si... yo estoy ansiosa por llegar a casa y ver a Eddie_ — aunque sabia que estaba bromeando me alegro oír eso — _¿Alguna vez te conté de el? _

— Oh... — trate de seguirle el juego — ¿Es aquel chico guapo que toca el piano? — le pregunte burlonamente.

— _Oh, si. Es extremadamente guapo_ — no sabia si estaba bromeando o no, pero de igual manera; mi corazón se hincho con un sentimiento de satisfacción al saber que había la posibilidad de que ella me considerara atractivo.

— ¿Enserio? — trate de sonar como si estuviera bromeando pero hasta yo podía oír la curiosidad en mi voz.

— Si, enserio — No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Aquella diosa me consideraba atractivo. Sentí como en mi rostro se formaba una sonrisa tonta.

— Se... me han dicho que su mejor amiga es hermosa — corrobore. En realidad, ella era más que hermosa.

— _¿Oh, si? _

— Si, su nombre es Isabella.

Bella soltó una pequeña risita que hizo que mi sonrisa aumentara.

— _Y dime ¿en que canción piensas?_ — pregunto con curiosidad. Se oyó tenuemente como ponían el coche en marcha. Entonces eso significaba que estaban de camino a casa, sanas y salvas. Mi sonrisa aumento. Me levante de la cama empecé a caminar lentamente hacia el porche

— En una que me viene rondando la mente desde esta tarde — «_O mas bien desde que vi un ángel de profundos orbes chocolate_» complete en mi mente.

— _¿Quieres que mañana te ayude a escribirla? _— pregunto felizmente «_Nada me haría mas feliz que eso_» pensé — _Tenemos tiempo sin componer nada... _— su voz se oía triste.

_«En verdad te extrañe» _— Tenia ganas de decirle. Volví a suspirar.

— Si... — respondí mientras me sentaba en el frente de la casa — El tiempo pasa rápido — luego recordé algo que me hizo sonreír — Aun parece que fuera ayer cuando conocí a una pequeña niña de profundos ojos marrones que me golpeo porque me había metido con cierto duendecillo endemoniado.

**--------------------------------------------------------------** _**F**_**LA**_**S**_**HB**_**A**_**C**_**K**_**------------------------------------------------------------------**

— ¡Edward Anthony Cullen Masen! — **(**N/A: Se que su Apellido esta al revés, pero pensé que podía poner su apellido original invirtiéndolos, de esa manera su mama seria Esme & su apellido «Masen»; mientras que Carlisle su padre & su apellido «Cullen»**)** grito Alice alarmada y con furia mientras venia a mi con paso enérgico bajando las escaleras.

— ¿Si? — pregunte «inocentemente»

— ¡¿Que le has hecho a _Boo Boo_?! — bramo mientras mecía el cuerpecito de su oso rosa favorito en mi cara.

— No fue mi intención, Alice — murmure mientras veía el hueco donde se suponía que debería estar el ojo de _Boo Boo_ — Solo estaba jugando con el y de un momento para otro paso a ser ciclope.

— ¡Tonterías! ¡Tonterías! — Exclamo con rabia mientras se cruzaba de brazos — ¡Me vengare, Edward Cullen! ¡Lo haré! — chillo mientras subía a hacer yo-no-se-que.

Suspire mientras regresaba a mi alcoba a recoger mi mochila. Mama nos esperaba afuera para dejarnos en el jardín de niños. Me parecía molesto ¿No se supone que deberíamos hacer cosas mas productivas que dibujar? Era simplemente absurdo.

— ¿Donde esta Alice, cariño? — me pregunto mama mientras me ayudaba a colocarme correctamente la mochila.

Me encogí de hombros.

— Probablemente tratando de idear unos lentes de sol para cíclopes a la moda_. "Boo Boo siempre esta a la moda" _— musite las palabras de Alice mientras rodaba los ojos.

Esme me miro mientras fruncía el ceño confundida y soltaba pequeñas risita. Alice bajo con su típico andar y llego hasta nosotros con lentes de sol. Fruncí el ceño.

— Alice, no se porque usas lentes de sol si en Forks... — Alice me interrumpió subiendo la mano y poniéndola enfrente de mi cara. Enarque una ceja.

— Calla, Edward Cullen — dijo mientras subía el mentón — No me dirigirás la palabra por el resto de la existencia — luego se acomodo su bolso rosa y salio hacia coche mientras Esme soltaba pequeñas risitas y la seguía. Me quede un poco rezagado parpadeando hasta que me recupere y las seguí — Siéntate en el asiento del copiloto — espeto Alice mientras se arrinconaba contra la puerta y giraba su rostro hacia la ventana.

— Allie, lo siento. No quería hacer que _Boo_... — Alice me interrumpió cuando giro violentamente su rostro en mi dirección.

— Te dije que no me hablaras por el resto de tu existencia, Edward Cullen — dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— Alice, hija, no le hables así a tu hermano — dijo mama.

Alice bufo y luego volvió a girar su rostro. Supe exactamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza en estos momentos: _Prefiero no hablarle._

Me senté en el asiento del copiloto y decidí intentarlo una última vez. Luego esperaba poder lograr que me perdonara. Quizás podía ir con papa a que repararan a ese feo oso rosa; o le compraría otro.

— Allie... — ni siquiera me dejo terminar de hablar.

— Huh, huh — dijo mientras meneaba su pequeño y pálido dedo con sus perfectas uñas rosas en mi rostro — Te dije que no me hablaras — regreso su atención a la ventana ignorándome olímpicamente. Bufe molesto y me crucé de brazos.

— Estúpido _Boo Boo_. Estúpido ojo de _Boo Boo_. Estúpido el momento en el que se le cayó el estúpido ojo al estúpido _Boo Boo_ — masculle.

Alice me fulmino con la mirada por el espejo retrovisor y Esme reía silenciosamente. El camino a al preescolar fue silencioso. Cuando llegamos mama ayudo a bajar a la enana de Alice y nos llevo con nuestra maestra. Hoy empezábamos un nuevo año escolar.

— Hasta luego, cielo — dijo mama después de darme un abrazo y antes de besar mi frente.

— Adiós, mama — le sonreí y mama fue a despedirse de Alice.

— Nos vemos luego, corazón. Perdona a Edward ¿está bien? Es tu gemelo y recuerda que no debes ser rencorosa — dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Alice suspiro dramáticamente.

— Lo se, lo se — musito — ¡Pero era Boo Boo! — lloriqueo mientras yo rodaba los ojos.

— ¿Quieres mas a ese feo oso que a mi? — pregunte mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

— Bueno... eh... yo... — balbuceo Alice.

¡¿Lo quiere más?! ¡Se suponía que era una pregunta_ retórica_!

— ¡Alice! — Exclame mientras me descruzaba de brazos — ¡¿Quieres a ese feo oso mas que a mi?! — replique con dolor sin poder creérmelo.

Alice suspiro y luego paso un brazo por mis hombros.

— Bueno... — murmuro — No... Pero es a quien mas quiero después de ti — volvió a suspirar — Solo te digo que esperes venganza hermanito — me beso en la mejilla y se fue dando saltitos luego de darle un beso en la mejilla a Esme.

— No puedo creer que dudara de su afecto hacia mi por sobre aquel feo oso — masculle — Lo quemare — mamá rió y beso mi frente.

— Entra a clases — dijo mientras me empujaba. Me crucé de brazos y camine hasta al salón.

Alice subió sus manitas y llamo mi atención mientras señalaba un puesto al lado suyo. Estaba sentada al lado de una niña más o menos de su altura, no podía ver su rostro pues estaba de espaldas a mí, pero tenia un muy bonito cabello color caoba que terminaba en rizos y se veía suave al tacto.

«Pensé que Alice haría que rogara su perdón... ¿Si me perdono me presentara a la niña de bonito cabello? Se ve suave al tacto... ¿Me dejara tocarlo?» pensé mientras me encaminaba a mi asiento.

Me senté mientras Alice soltaba pequeñas risitas. Sentí algo frío y espeso debajo de mi e hice una mueca. Me removí incomodo y sentí como mis pantalones se pegaban y despegaban del asiento. Me pare de un salto y vi mi silla llena de una sustancia blanca y pegajosa que reconocí como pegamento. Alice no paraba de soltar risitas y yo entrecerré mis ojos.

— ¡Alice! — recrimine.

Ella dejo de reír y puso una mueca inocente en su rostro.

— ¿Que sucede, Edward? — pregunto con inocencia. Hacia esa mueca cuando quería salirse con la suya.

— ¡Llenaste mi asiento de pega! — brame mientras la apuntaba con un dedo. Alice puso una mueca herida y sus ojos se aguaron. A mi no me engañaba. Siempre hacia eso cuando quería que mama le comprara algo o cuando hacia una travesura y la descubrían.

Sentí un dolor en mi pie y jadee mientras lo agarraba.

— ¡No le hables así! — exclamo una pequeña voz dulce de soprano.

_Ese fue el momento en que voltee para conocer a la persona que cambiaria mi vida para siempre_.

Mis ojos se encontraron con unos profundos orbes chocolate que me observaban con enojo. El pequeño y pálido rostro en forma de corazón tenía una mueca de enfado. Aun así lucia hermosa, mi primera impresión fue que conocí a un ángel; y así lo era. Había conocido a _mi _ángel. Los perfectos, rellenos y rojos labios estaban fruncidos. Su sedoso y largo cabello caoba caía en cascada hasta su espalda y debajo de sus hombros; terminaba en ondulaciones con reflejos claros que destellaban ante el sol que se colaba por la ventana. Mis fosas nasales se inundaron de una suave fragancia que desde ese día clasifique como mi favorita. Era dulce y exquisita sin ser empalagosa. El hermoso ángel frente a mi frunció el ceño y me di cuenta de que a había estado observando como un idiota por demasiado tiempo. Menee la cabeza para salir del aturdimiento y la realidad me golpeo.

Ella esta enfadada.

Ella esta enfadada porque le gritaste a Alice y acaba de pisar tu pie.

Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Porque me pisaste? — pregunte aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

— Porque le acabas de gritar a esa niña. Esta llorando — dijo con tono de reproche en su voz de soprano mientras señalaba a mi maléfica hermana — Eres malo — termino con un inconsciente puchero mientras fruncía el ceño.

— ¡Ella lleno mi asiento de pega! — dije mientras señalaba mi asiento lleno de pega — ¡Y mi trasero! — me voltee y señale mis pantalones. Y luego voltee para ver como sus pálidas mejillas adquirían un tono adorable de rosa profundo — ¡Se esta haciendo la inocente y ahora tu me pisas! — me crucé de brazos e hice un puchero. Su sonrojo aumento mientras su expresión se suavizaba y hacia una mueca de vergüenza.

— Lo siento — dijo mientras se sonrojaba aun mas. Sonreí mientras me descruzaba de brazos. En realidad nunca me moleste con ella. ¿Como podría?

— No te disculpes — le sonreí y ella observo mis labios. Recordé que había mudado un incisivo la semana pasada y deje de sonreír mientras me sentía mi rostro caliente — Tus intenciones eran buenas.

Ella rió musicalmente.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — pregunto con curiosidad.

— Edward — sonreí sin mostrar mis dientes. Alice siempre me decía que sonriera de esa manera pues «se veían mis hoyuelos». Rodé los ojos internamente ante el pensamiento — ¿Y tú?

— Isabella — hizo una mueca.

— ¿Que sucede? — pregunte mientras fruncía el ceño.

— No me gusta mi nombre — hizo un mohín — Llámame Bella — dijo mientras soltaba una risita.

— De acuerdo — respondí mientras examinaba aquellos profundos y hermosos ojos.

Bella. Hermoso, justo como ella. Bella. _Bella_. **Bella.**

_En ese momento ella me mostró la sonrisa con cual cautivaría mi corazón hasta el resto de mis días._

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**_**F**_**LA**_**S**_**HB**_**A**_**C**_**K**_**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

— _Si... _— musito divertida y haciéndome regresar al presente — _Es que ese "cierto duendecillo endemoniado" se veía como la victima cuando era la malvada atacante que lleno el trasero y la silla de su hermano de pega apropósito _— explico mientras ponía énfasis en «cierto duendecillo endemoniado». Vi como las luces de un coche alumbraban el jardín y Alice conducía mientras miraba atrás, supuse que estaba escuchando la parte "duendecillo". En cuanto me vio, me frunció el ceño y saco la lengua mientras yo reía.

— Si, ese pequeño ángel de cabellos marrones me dio mi merecido por ser victima de la duende demoníaca — comento entre risas. Alice estaba estacionando el coche cerca del garaje y yo me acerque lentamente.

— _De verdad me daba lastima golpear al adorable niño de cabellos cobrizos y ojos verdes _— comento entre risas mientras mi sonrisa aumentaba.

Allí estaba ella, en el asiento trasero, con los ojos cerrados y esa hermosa sonrisa en sus rellenos labios. Rosalie bajo del coche y me regalo una sonrisa la cual correspondí. Oí a los chicos abriendo rápidamente la puerta y como Emmett gritaba un desesperado "¡Rose!" y corría a su lado como si no la hubiera visto en años en vez de horas.

Me acerque al coche y abrí la puerta del copiloto. Ella seguía con los ojos cerrados.

— Hm — dije mientras me adentraba al coche y apoyaba mi brazo en el respaldo de su asiento—¿Y porque te dolió tanto golpear al pequeño niño con el trasero lleno de pega? — pregunte mientras me acercaba a ella. Su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío y su respiración, que olía a ella; se mezclaba con la mía.

— Yo... — no termino su frase y yo perdí en esos ojos chocolate que me cortaban la respiración.

— ¿Si? — inquirí. Mi voz sonaba ronca.

«Seguro piensa que soy alguna clase de pervertido»pensé con disgusto.

— **¡PIZZA!** — grito Emmett haciéndonos saltar a los dos. «_ ¡Maldición, Emmett! ¡Te matare!_» pensé mientras ponía mi mejor cara de póker.

Bella me regalo una sonrisa nerviosa y cortó la llamada. Estaba seguro que se encontraba incomoda. Maldije mentalmente mi suerte mientras trataba de darle una sonrisa que salio forzada y salía del coche para abrir su puerta. Mi padre me había enseñado que a una dama había que tratarla como tal. No estaba pensando en mis acciones y como Bella estaba recargada de la puerta que yo, estúpidamente, abrí, iba a dar contra el suelo. Sostuve su pequeño cuerpecito entre mis brazos antes de que se lastimara y maldije internamente ser tan imbecíl.

— Lo siento tanto... Dios, soy un idiota — « ¡Mas que idiota! ¡Eres un imbecil, Edward Cullen!» grite mentalmente— Debí prever que algo así sucedería si estabas recargada contra la puerta — « ¿Cómo puedo ser tan estúpido? Malditos nervios que me carcomen_»_ me regañe mentalmente mientras ayudaba a Bella a ponerse de pie.

— ¡EDWIN, QUITA LAS MANOS DE MI HERMANA Y AYUDA A LAS SEÑORITAS CON SUS COMPRAS! — por supuesto que fue Emmett. El y su hermana eran tan distintos; casi no parecían familiares, no lo decía físicamente, pues ambos compartían los rasgos finos y angelicales, piel pálida y cabello oscuro, sino sus personalidades, ella era tan madura y responsable; por el contrario de Emmett, que era un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre. Nos miraba con una sonrisa burlona mientras yo lo fulminaba con la mirada y ayudaba a Bella a ponerse de pie.

— Lo siento — dije nuevamente. No la soltaría hasta que estuviera seguro de que no daría contra el suelo.

— Gracias — dijo Bella. Baje mi vista hacia mis zapatos y allí, en el suelo, estaba un pequeño papel que reconocí como una factura. Apreté los dientes en un intento de controlarte.

«Maldito pervertido» pensé, mientras trataba de controlar mi furia, recogía la maldita factura del suelo y leía el _halagador_ mensaje.

«_Preciosa, creo que nunca vi una chica como tu, y no pude resistir la tentación de darte mi numero. _

_Quisiera tener la oportunidad de conocerte, pequeño ángel caído del cielo_»

Luego estaba escrito el maldito número telefónico y la típica frase de «Llámame».

Tenia ganas de prender en fuego el papel, hacer una hoguera, bailar alrededor y traer al maldito pizzero y quemarlo vivo con su maldito papel.

«Contrólate, Edward» me reprendí mentalmente « ¿Estas seguro de que Bella quisiera eso? ¿Qué sucede si gusta del cretino y quiere llamarlo? ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría si lo quemaras?»

— Creo que se te cayo esto — dije mientras trataba de controlarme y actuar normal frente a ella. Ella tomo el papel entre sus manos y lo examino mientras sentía mi corazón en mi estomago.

— ¡Oh! — exclamo para luego sonreír, haciendo que se me revolviera el estomago. Pero luego hizo algo inimaginable. Ella arrugo el papel para luego tirarlo por encima de su hombro mientras me sonreía. Me quede perplejo.

— ¿Porque hiciste eso? — le pregunte sin salir de mi estado de perplejidad.

Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros y arrugo respingona y pequeña nariz.

— No me agrado el chico de las pizzas — explico mientras arrugaba mas la nariz — Se veía que sus intenciones... — se sonrojo furiosa y repentinamente — no eran... — bajo la mirada y empezó a jugar con su sedoso cabello — Ya sabes — encogió nuevamente sus pequeños hombros y hablo con indiferencia — Además no me llamaba la atención. No se porque las chicas dijeron que era guapo.

¿Cómo podían unas simples palabras dichas por sus labios, en referencia a su desinterés hacia aquel cretino, hacerme sentir de esta manera?

Ella no estaba interesada en aquel maldito pizzero.

¿Podía yo tener alguna esperanza?

No. Aun quedaba un problema que me venia carcomiendo por dentro desde que lo escuche de sus labios esta mañana. Un maldito problema en el cual no podía dejar de pensar.

_Jacob._

— Si... — susurre. No estaba muy seguro a quien de nosotros dos me dirigía — Supongo que Jacob no estaría muy contento con la idea de que llamaras a un psicópata repartidor de pizzas — hice un gesto con la mano, como restándole importancia. No podía dejar que viera como aquella realidad me hería.

Ella frunció el ceño y ladeo la cabeza levemente, en signo de confusión.

— ¿Jacob? — pregunto mientras acentuaba el gesto.

— Si... Ya sabes... tu novio — dije mientras gesticulaba con las manos.

Me hubiera reído de la expresión de Bella en otro momento. Probablemente en uno en el cual no nos encontráramos en una conversación acerca del maldito afortunado de su novio.

— Jacob no es mi novio — explico como si fuera un hecho obvio y consumado.

— Ah... ¿no? — pregunte sin salir de mi aturdimiento.

— No — hasta yo podía oír la tristeza en su tono — Es una larga historia.

«Una larga historia» repetí mentalmente mientras mis manos se cerraran fuertemente en puños.

_«_Vamos, Edward. Deja de ser un maldito cobarde y pregúntale de una condenada vez_»_ me apremie mentalmente.

— ¿Estas enamorada de el? — Trate de que en mi voz no se filtraran aquellas malditas sensaciones que me embargaban en estos momentos. Estaba decidido, la dejaría ir si ella estaba enamorada del aquel bastardo.

— No — rió, aunque en su voz no había rastro de humor. Rejale mis puños mientras asimilaba la idea. Me reprimí mentalmente por aquella sensación de júbilo. Ella estaba sufriendo — Ese es exactamente el problema — comento con amargura.

¡Maldición! Esa respuesta solo me intrigo más. ¿Debería dejar de ser tan cobarde y preguntarle de una maldita vez? No, creo que seria mejor que tuviera tacto; mis intenciones serian muy obvias si efectuara la pregunta de un modo diferente.

— ¿A que te refieres con eso? — pude sentir en mi tono de voz un poco de la desesperación y frustración que sentía. Recé porque ella no lo hubiera notado también.

Abrió la boca para contestar pero un rugido de Emmett la hizo suspirar con frustración y tomar mi mano para encaminarnos hacia donde estaba.

_Demonios, Emmett era un maldito inoportuno. _

_

* * *

_

* * *

Oh, lo se. Probablemente en estos momentos quieran romper mi cuerpo en pedazos & quemarlo en una hoguera debido a mi_ larga_ ausencia, pero de verdad (no las llenare con excusas, eso es molesto) estoy liada con el cole (me contradigo, lo se. Pero es verdad)

Prometo que mi ausencia para el proximo capítulo no sera tan larga. Este lo dividi en dos partes, porque, aunque este en dos partes, solo esta fueron veinticinco páginas en Word.

¡**_MUCHAS_** GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Me da animos para continuar. Cuando subi el primer capitulo me dije a mi misma que si no recibia buenas respuestas, este tambien se quedaria en mi carpeta (donde guardo todos los otros)

De verdad, estaba un poco ansiosa respecto a este fic, es mi primero & bueno... aunque tengo varios fics escritos, este & el de fanfic'sCrepusculo son los primero que publico. He subido mi primer one~shot. Lo hize en un dia & sin Word, asi que porfavor no sean demasiado rudas.

Nos leemos, pronto. 3

Bites;Clap's.


End file.
